Wedding Dress
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Dans un élan empreint d'une souffrance sans nom, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée qui la conduirait une nouvelle fois vers l'homme à qui elle venait de dire oui, devant une centaine de personnes ; abandonnant derrière elle, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse.


_ wedding dress

**23 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle était là, au bord des portes de l'église, ces fleurs dans les mains et dès l'instant où ses iris bruns se posèrent sur sa silhouette, il eût le souffle coupé. Cette longue robe blanche épousait à la perfection ses formes délicieuses et le peu de maquillage qui traînait sur sa peau mettait en valeur ses traits si doux ; et dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur tremblait si fort qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne s'échappe. Les notes du piano s'élevèrent dans l'air, ajoutant une touche si tendre à la scène et il sentit ses picotements qu'il haïssait tant au coin de ses paupières.

Elle se hissait lentement le long de l'allée, accordant des sourires aux invités qui croisaient son regard ; elle semblait si heureuse, à cet instant, que ça lui brisa le cœur. Près d'elle, à son bras, un grand roux, un peu enveloppé, saluait la foule, une teinte rose sur les joues ; il avait été désigné pour tenir le rôle du défunt père, un héros de la guerre. C'était une image attendrissante qui s'offrait à tous. N'importe qui, dans cette salle, aurait pu pointer du doigt cette complicité, ce lien invisible, qui reliait ces deux jeunes adultes ; ça datait de si longtemps.

Une perle se forma au coin de ses prunelles et elle dévala sa joue rugueuse ; mais il ne dit rien. La main délicate de sa mère balaya cette larme, caressant du bout des doigts la peau de son petit garçon devenu un homme. Il lui accorda un petit sourire au coin, voulu rassurant, mais maladroit, et prit une inspiration.

**22/23 septembre 1987 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Une demi-seconde ; ses iris bruns se confrontèrent au visage rougi et rondelet du nourrisson. Son cri strident berça tous les bruits de l'univers et fit taire les gémissements de douleurs qui résonnaient depuis plusieurs heures, dans la pièce ; dans un geste délicat, il fut déposé sur la poitrine de la femme qui venait de le mettre au monde et elle l'entoura de ses bras frêles et tremblants. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard ; cette image resterait sûrement ancrée dans sa mémoire pour un million d'années, l'image de la femme dont il était follement amoureux et du fruit de leur amour, le fruit d'une nuit passionnée où ils s'étaient aimés, encore et encore. Le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau du bébé et un sourire bancal se glissa sur ses lèvres ; quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

\- « je.. » commença-t-il « je.. »

Un flot d'émotion débordait de son esprit, un flot d'émotion sur lequel il aurait aimé mettre des mots, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons ; pourtant, bon dieu, il en avait des choses à dire. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il la trouvait toujours si belle, même après des heures dans la souffrance, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était mille fois plus amoureux que le jour d'avant, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle le rendait terriblement heureux, à cet instant ; son cœur battait de manière effréné dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'il s'attendait à faire une crise cardiaque d'un instant à l'autre. La main délicate de son épouse glissa contre sa joue rugueuse et il plongea dans son regard ; oui, ce regard, il en était fou amoureux.

\- « je t'aime » souffla-t-elle, dans un élan tendre  
\- « moi aussi, Yoshino » répondit-il « moi aussi »

Dans un geste doux, il se pencha légèrement en avant et effleura le front humide de son fils du bout des lèvres ; sûrement qu'il avait un peu peur de lui faire mal, il semblait si fragile à cet instant. Puis, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple si démonstratif habituellement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amante, lui volant un baiser passionné ; parce qu'à cet instant, il avait besoin de lui dire tellement de choses. Il caressa tendrement ses mèches brunes bordéliques, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; un regard inondé d'un amour si pur.

\- « je reviens, tout de suite » lâcha-t-il

Et après un dernier regard vers les deux plus belles choses qui lui avait été donné de voir, tout au long de son existence, il s'extirpa de la pièce ; les médecins s'affairaient autour de son épouse et de leur beau bébé, nettoyant le léger bordel. La porte claqua brutalement derrière lui, mais il ne fit pas attention au bruit ; ses mains tremblantes passèrent dans ses mèches brunes et il prit une inspiration, les yeux embués. Qui aurait crû que lui, Shikaku Nara, serait un jour le père d'un beau garçon ? Qui aurait crû que l'idiot qu'il était, épouserait un jour une femme si magnifique ? Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, un instant ; un court instant et il les essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit.

\- « putain, je suis papa » s'écria-t-il « j'ai un fils »

Le son de sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir vide et un grand sourire déforma son visage ; il était là et bon dieu ce qu'il était heureux. Une porte claqua, à quelques mètres de lui et il se confronta à une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien ; les bras levés vers le plafond, un sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- « je suis papa » entendit-il « j'ai une petite princesse »

Ses mèches blondes virevoltaient au rythme de ses petits sauts ; le sourire sur les lèvres du brun ne fit que s'agrandir et lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles bleutées de son meilleur ami, il leva un pouce en l'air. Ils se connaissaient depuis le banc de l'académie, ils avaient grandit ensemble ; ils s'étaient constamment soutenus, épaulés. Ce fichu fil rouge du destin les liait, s'en était dingue ; qui aurait crû que leurs femmes tomberaient enceinte et mettraient au monde leurs enfants, au même moment ? Les bruits de pas du blond le coupèrent dans ses hasardeuses pensées et son corps se heurta au sien ; il referma ses bras autour du corps légèrement tremblant de son ami et esquissa un sourire, tapotant doucement son dos.

\- « félicitations Inoichi » souffla le brun, au creux de son oreille  
\- « félicitations Shikaku » lâcha le blond, au même moment

Les deux adolescents au ton immature avaient cédés à deux hommes ; deux pères. Le jeune Yamanaka renifla bruyamment, arrachant un petit rire au brun ; il repoussa doucement son ami, ses mains sur ses épaules et arqua un sourcil, amusé.

\- « bah alors, tu pleures, mon gars ? » se moqua-t-il, ouvertement  
\- « écoute j-.. » commença le blond  
\- « Shikaku, reviens ici bon sang » les coupa une voix à l'éclat féminin

L'expression sur le visage du brun changea automatiquement ; ça, c'était l'effet qu'avait le son de la voix de son épouse sur lui. Lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, il n'était plus cet homme grand, ce shinobi doué, ce gars couvert de cicatrices ; il n'était plus qu'un époux, qui tentait maladroitement de ne pas attirer les foudres de la femme qu'il avait épousé. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du blond et il arqua un sourcil, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- « Shikaku, dépêches-toi » s'écria-t-elle « je pousse pendant des heures et il se permet d'aller faire l'idiot dans les couloirs, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'épouser cet idiot ? »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du Yamanaka et il tapota doucement le dos de son camarade ; le caractère de la brune l'avait toujours fait rire. Ils étaient si différents, mais se complétaient si bien ; s'en était vraiment beau. Le soupir du Nara mourut entre ses lèvres et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « elle ne changera jamais » souffla-t-il  
\- « c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, Shikaku » lança le blond

Sûrement qu'il aurait aimé lui dire que non, mais son camarade avait raison ; il aimait ce bout de femme pour toutes ces choses qui la caractérisait. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, saluant rapidement le blond. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, mais des pères ; une pointe de fierté se glissa dans les entrailles du blond et il esquissa un sourire, disparaissant à son tour, dans une pièce où la femme qu'il aimait, l'attendait patiemment avec leur petite merveille. Qui l'aurait crû, hein ?

**11 avril 1990 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Le couinement d'un petit canard en plastique se heurta aux murs lorsqu'il écrasa son pied dessus ; un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se pencha, l'attrapant entre ses doigts. Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, il s'avança le long du corridor et balança un énorme sourire à son épouse, en s'engouffrant dans le salon ; il déposa le jouet sur la table basse et se heurta au moelleux du canapé. Une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait au coin de la table et il déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son amante, un sorte de « merci » silencieux.

\- « tu l'as encore trouvé, dans le couloir ? » demanda-t-elle, en faisant référence au jouet  
\- « oui, visiblement Shikamaru ne l'apprécie vraiment pas » souffla-t-il

Son regard brun se confronta un instant aux prunelles bleutées de son meilleur ami, de l'autre côté de la table basse et un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres ; les joues rouges, le blond déposa sa tasse de thé sur le bois, un air déçu sur le visage. Il avait mit des heures à choisir ce fichu jouet pour son « neveu » et voilà, ce qu'il se passait.

\- « mais, c'est celui que je lui ai offert » lâcha-t-il, d'un air dépité  
\- « tu es vraiment nul pour les cadeaux, mon vieux » lança le brun

La main de Yoshino claqua brutalement contre son avant bras et il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres ; un sourcil arqué, il tourna son visage vers la brune, qui buvait calmement son thé.

\- « pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as frappé, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il  
\- « tu te moques, alors que tu n'es pas mieux Shikaku » souffla la brune « toi qui a offert une arme à ton fils, âgé de trois ans, il y a une semaine »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il croisa les bras sur son torse, se renfrognant dans le canapé ; le rire de son meilleur ami se heurta aux murs et il pointa un doigt amusé sur le brun, qui détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur ses joues rugueuses.

\- « une arme, vraiment ? » lança le blond, entre deux rires  
\- « oui, bon ferme-là » s'exclama-t-il

Mais la main de son épouse frappa une nouvelle fois contre sa peau légèrement rougie et une moue boudeuse se glissa sur son visage ; il grommela un tas de choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami. Une tignasse d'un beau châtain se glissa sur une chaise et adressa un grand sourire à Yoshino, amusée elle aussi par la situation ; les deux hommes redevenaient des adolescents, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Ses prunelles au teint noisette se posèrent sur un coin de la pièce et elle arqua un sourcil.

\- « dites, vous êtes sûrs que c'est le bon moment ? » demanda-t-elle « ne devrions-nous pas attendre encore quelques années ? ce sont encore des enfants »  
\- « justement, Hinae ; ce sont des enfants, ils apprendront plus facilement à vivre ensemble si nous les habituons assez tôt » expliqua le brun, en sortant de sa bouderie  
\- « ne t'en fais pas, je supporte Shikaku depuis des années ; notre petit bébé fera de même avec ces deux garçons » lâcha son époux, en attrapant sa main dans la sienne

La demeure traditionnelle japonaise, habituellement si adulte, avait été aménagé pour accueillir un bébé, quelques années en arrière ; une petite partie du salon servait d'aire de jeux pour leur fils, bien qu'il tenait particulièrement de son père de ce côté-là, préférant une bonne sieste à quelques jouets. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun lorsque ses prunelles ébène glissèrent sur la tignasse brune de son fils ; il somnolait, assis, alors qu'à l'opposé, une tignasse blonde jouait joyeusement avec quelques poupées.

Le son d'une porte qui claque l'arracha à sa contemplation et il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; un rouquin quelque peu enrobé s'engouffra dans la pièce, un enfant dans les bras. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et pointa un doigt sur son camarade, dont l'épouse suivait ; ils se laissèrent tombés sur deux chaises, qui traînaient par là.

\- « dis donc, Chôza ; t'es sacrément en retard » s'exclama le brun  
\- « mon petit gars avait faim, désolé » s'excusa maladroitement le rouquin

L'enfant tenait sa corpulence enrobée de son paternel et de toutes les personnes de son clan ; après tout, les Akimichi tiraient d'une certaine façon leurs forces de la nourriture. Dans un geste délicat, Chôza se mit sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha des deux enfants, dans un coin de la pièce ; il déposa son fils sur le tapis et s'empressa de rejoindre les adultes, ses prunelles effleurant les silhouettes des trois enfants. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais le chef du clan Yamanaka lui intima de se taire ; son petit être se mettait en mouvement.

Dans un élan maladroit, la petite fille se hissa sur ses deux pieds, titubant jusqu'au petit brun qui somnolait toujours ; elle sembla attendre quelque chose, un court instant, ses prunelles bleutées se perdaient sur cet enfant qui ne bougeait pas. Puis, soudainement, elle attrapa la minuscule queue de cheval qu'il avait sur la tête et tira fortement, l'arrachant aux bras de Morphée ; les pleurs du brun se heurtèrent aux murs de la pièce et une grimace se glissa sur les lèvres de Shikaku. Son épouse déposa une main délicate dans son dos, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- « ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? » souffla-t-elle « quand je t'ai frappé, à notre première rencontre ? »

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et pointa un doigt menaçant vers son meilleur ami à la tignasse blonde.

\- « toi » s'exclama le brun « attention à ce que ta fille fait à mon petit garçon »  
\- « elle ne fait rien, elle s'amuse, c'est tout » répliqua le blond  
\- « s'amuse ? en faisant fondre en larmes mon fils ? »  
\- « et alors ? il n'a qu'à se défendre pour voir, que je lui mets une raclée »  
\- « et pourquoi je ne mettrais pas une raclée à ta fille, moi, pendant qu'on y est, hein ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'épouse du Nara et elle écrasa son front dans la paume de sa main, épuisé des idioties de son époux lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que ses deux meilleurs amis ; au moins, le troisième ne participait pas. Chôza esquissa un sourire, en remarquant que les pleurs du petit brun s'était tût, à l'instant où son fils avait tendu son biberon encore plein au pleurnichard. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, fier de son petit garçon ; oui, sûrement qu'il y aurait une deuxième formation Ino-Shika-Chô.

**3 janvier 1993 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Dans un élan maladroit, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et ajusta correctement la bandoulière de son sac ; il détestait ça, les lieux où un tas de personnes traînaient, où un tas de bruits désagréables se mêlaient. Il se heurta au regard brun de sa mère et elle se pencha, un court instant, effleurant la joue du petit garçon, du bout des lèvres ; une grimace se glissa sur le visage du brun et il la repoussa doucement, ce qui amusait fortement sa mère.

\- « arrêtes maman » grogna-t-il « pas de bisous, il y a du monde »  
\- « oh » souffla-t-elle, une moue attristée sur le visage

Une fausse tristesse ; elle connaissait son fils, par cœur, il avait hérité de ce côté bien trop fier de son père, de cet air impassible, mais chaque fois qu'elle semblait triste ou sur le point de fondre en larmes, il s'empressait de couvrir son visage de ses baisers enfantins, faisant le pitre pour lui arracher un doux sourire. Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant et il se hissa maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds, écrasant ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère ; et un grand sourire déforma le visage de celle-ci. Elle ébouriffa doucement ses mèches brunes.

\- « tu es sage, d'accord ? je viendrais ce soir, après les cours, pour te ramener à la maison et je te ferais ton plat préféré »  
\- « oh, c'est vrai ? » s'exclama-t-il

De l'impatience pointa dans les prunelles brunes du garçon et elle acquiesça vivement ; que ne ferait-elle pas pour ce petit garçon ? Elle effleura une énième fois le front de son fils du bout des lèvres et disparût au détour d'une rue ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et posa ses iris sur la foule. Son regard effleurait les silhouettes, la façade de l'académie ; est-ce que sa mère lui en voudrait si, du haut de ses six ans, il faisait demi-tour et retournait faire une sieste dans son lit ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Un petit garçon, à l'allure un peu enveloppé, se glissa sur sa droite et lui adressa un grand sourire ; son éternel paquet de chips entre les mains.

\- « yo, Shikamaru » souffla le rouquin « c'est ta maman qui t'a amené ? »  
\- « yo, Chôji » salua-t-il « oui, et toi, j'ai crû apercevoir ton père ? »

Le dit Chôji acquiesça, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; qu'est-ce qu'il adorait lorsque son père l'emmenait en promenade ou l'accompagnait là où il devait se rendre. Ses prunelles brunes se posèrent un instant sur la foule et il étouffa un soupir peu rassuré entre ses lèvres ; mais ça n'échappa pas au garçon, près de lui. Dans un geste maladroit, mais doux, Shikamaru déposa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- « tout se passera bien, Chôji, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-il  
\- « je n'aime pas lorsqu'il y a autant de monde »  
\- « je sais, mais je suis là, ok ? »

Le brun connaissait les fragilités de son camarade ; faire face à tant de personnes en faisait parti. Il aurait aimé que les autres se rend compte d'à quel point le rouquin était exceptionnel ; d'à quel point, il était adorable, mais ils s'arrêtaient tous à sa silhouette un peu enrobé et s'amusait de ses faiblesses. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à faire un pas en avant lorsqu'une tignasse blonde se glissa devant eux ; un grand sourire sur les lèvres, dans une légère robe d'un beau violet, elle tapa dans ses mains.

\- « vas-y doucement, Ino, c'est le matin » grogna le brun « t'es beaucoup trop en forme »  
\- « non, ça, c'est juste toi qui est constamment épuisé, faut dormir la nuit » souffla-t-elle  
\- « c'est ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? juste, tu es assez surexcité »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et tourna un court instant sur elle-même.

\- « vous avez vu ma robe ? elle est belle, hein ? » lança-t-elle  
\- « je n'aime pas » souffla le brun

Au son de la voix de son ami, elle stoppa ses mouvements et étouffa un soupir agacé entre ses lèvres ; ça, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quel idiot, il était ; Chôji croqua généreusement dans une chips et esquissa un sourire.

\- « je te trouve très belle, moi » lâcha le rouquin  
\- « merci Chôji, tu es adorable »

Et elle claqua un baiser humide sur la joue rondelette de son camarade. Son regard bleuté s'attarda un court instant sur la silhouette du brun et elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, sûrement de pas très sympathique, lorsque ses prunelles tombèrent sur quelque chose derrière lui ; quelque chose qui lui coupa net l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant d'où venait cette soudaine teinte écarlate sur les joues de la blonde et fit volte-face, son regard s'accrocha à la silhouette d'un petit garçon ; dans le dos de ce brun trônait fièrement l'emblème du clan Uchiha et il fourra les mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux au ciel. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il intima au rouquin de le suivre dans l'établissement, abandonnant la blonde à sa contemplation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de cet Uchiha, lui.

**20 février 1995 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Ses prunelles bleutées s'attardèrent un instant sur les traits du doux visage d'un brun qui se disputait une énième fois avec un blondinet ; ils se disputaient constamment, se mettaient au défi d'un tas d'idioties et pourtant, elle le sentait, ce lien invisible qui les liait, tous les deux.

Son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres ; lorsque ses prunelles effleurèrent ses lèvres finement dessinés, elle détourna le regard, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues. Une cinquantaine de garçons et elle, c'était lui qu'elle aimait ; lui et cet air constamment nonchalant, lui et ces « hm » incessants, lui et son passé cruel. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle glissa maladroitement ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes ; un claquement de doigt sous ses yeux la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et elle arqua un sourcil.

\- « bah alors, ça fait deux fois que je t'appelle » s'exclama-t-il  
\- « pardon, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, Yota » souffla-t-elle  
\- « dis plutôt que tu t'es perdu sur Sasuke, Ino » s'exclama une brune

Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuèrent et elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; son béguin pour le jeune Uchiha était bien connu de tous, puis, elle ne s'en cachait pas réellement. Elle étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

Ils étaient là, sur ce banc, dans la cour de récréation et ils semblaient être les rois du monde, à cet instant ; elle se sentait importante auprès d'eux, elle aimait l'attention qu'ils posaient sur elle. Quelques rires flottèrent dans l'air et elle tourna la tête, cherchant la cause de ses rires qu'elle connaissait par cœur ; ses prunelles bleutées s'accrochèrent à la silhouette quelque peu enrobé d'un rouquin et une grimace se glissa sur son visage.

\- « putain, regarde ce gros, sérieux » s'exclama Yota, entre deux rires  
\- « il me fait pitié ; il est au courant que c'est horrible ? ça me dégoûte sérieux » lâcha une demoiselle  
\- « quel dégueulasse, il devrait vraiment avoir honte de lui » rajouta un garçon

Leurs rires doublèrent et elle se renfrogna sur le banc ; que pourrait-elle dire, après tout ? Elle n'aimait pas cette façon qu'ils avaient de constamment se moquer de certaines personnes, mais elle ne disait jamais rien, elle ne préférait pas ; les rires se turent et les sourcils froncés, elle releva son regard vers ses amis. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle effleura du regard une tignasse brune ; il était là, les poings serrés, et très en colère. Le rouquin, qui avait été le sujet des moqueries quelques minutes en arrière, se tenait derrière lui, légèrement tremblant.

\- « c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? » s'exclama le brun « Chôji est adorable, c'est un garçon généreux et patient ; il aime tout le monde, partage constamment ces bonbons et ne s'en prends jamais à personne, alors c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? »  
\- « écoute, ton pote est un gros lard ; c'est ça le problème, tu vois ? » souffla Yota, amusé « ça irait mieux si il n'existait pas, ça m'arrangerait, tu vois ? »  
\- « parce que tu te crois comment, toi ? » répliqua-t-il « tu t'es vu dans une glace, récemment ? puis, sérieux, tu crois que moi, ça ne m'arrangerait pas si tu n'existais pas ? tu me dégoûtes, tu te crois sûrement meilleur que tout le monde, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es rien du tout ; tu n'es qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté, par ses parents, qui a sûrement un complexe au niveau de son entre-jambe »

Une lueur colérique se refléta dans les prunelles du jeune garçon et il tenta maladroitement de coller son poing dans la figure du brun ; mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à faire un seul mouvement ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun.

\- « tu ne parviens pas à faire un mouvement, n'est-ce-pas ? » souffla-t-il « est-ce que tu sens que tu n'as pas le contrôle ? est-ce que tu te sens vulnérable ? est-ce que tu sens mon ombre se balader librement sur ton corps ? dans ton dos ? sur ta nuque ? »  
\- « a-arrêtes, s'il te plaît » bégaya le garçon, soudainement effrayé  
\- « n'oublie pas, je suis Shikamaru Nara et la prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Chôji, mon ombre fera le sale boulot ; et personne ne te sauvera, crois-moi »

Le brun libéra son emprise sur le garçon et son regard ébène s'accrocha un instant au regard bleuté de la blonde, dans un coin du banc ; elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était fière, qu'elle était vraiment impressionné, mais ce ton colérique dans ses prunelles brunes l'en empêcha. Il lui en voulait, terriblement ; sûrement parce qu'elle n'était pas intervenu, sûrement parce qu'elle les avait abandonné un an en arrière pour cette bande d'idiots. Il fit volte-face et attrapa la main du rouquin dans la sienne, le tirant à sa suite ; personne ne lui ferait du mal, il était là et il ne bougeait pas.

**13 mai 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Caché dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle, il prit une inspiration et plissa les yeux ; il fit un geste silencieux à ses camarades et sans un bruit, ensemble, ils s'élancèrent. Le soudain bruit de pas effrénés dans son dos le tira de sa rêverie et il fit volte-face, juste au moment où un poing s'écrasa douloureusement contre sa joue ronde ; il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres et tomba sur le sol poussiéreux. Son instinct lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou, de fuir le plus loin possible, mais la ruelle était un cul de sac ; un tremblement prit possession de son corps et il posa ses prunelles brunes sur le groupe d'enfants. Un rire mauvais se heurta aux murs.

\- « tiens, tiens ; où est passé ton copain, le flemmard ? » s'exclama un brun « tu es tout seul, je crois »

Un second rire flotta dans l'air et il repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de son nez et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit. Un pied frappa brutalement dans son estomac et il se recroquevilla douloureusement sur lui-même ; les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il détestait ça, cette violence dont les autres faisaient constamment preuve. Une telle méchanceté traînait à chaque coin de rue. Une tignasse blonde tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre en avant, d'interrompre cette scène, mais elle se retrouva propulser en arrière, en une demi-seconde ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « mais arrêtez, putain » s'exclama-t-elle  
\- « à quoi tu joues, Ino ? soit tu la fermes, soit tu le rejoins au sol » grogna Yota, énervé

Un frisson la prit et pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde, elle croisa le regard brun du rouquin au sol ; il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, doucement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il souriait dans une telle situation et ça l'achevait ; il lui soufflait de ne pas intervenir et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains et étouffa ses sanglots entre ses lèvres ; elle se haïssait tellement à cet instant.

Chôji tenta maladroitement de reprendre un équilibre correct, mais à peine, fut-il sur ses deux pieds, qu'un poing dans son abdomen le fit perdre ; il s'écrasa au sol et encaissa deux autres coups. Il aurait aimé que son père soit là, qu'il lui dise qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il pouvait se défendre ; au moins, Ino ne subirait pas le même sort. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment un énième coup, mais rien ne vint ; rien du tout, aucune douleur, aucun craquement. Il entrouvrit ses paupières, cherchant, effrayé, ce qu'il se passait, mais son regard brun se heurta au dos d'un enfant ; ce signe sur le haut qu'il portait, il le connaissait par cœur, l'emblème du clan Nara. Shikamaru se tenait droit devant lui, silencieux ; son regard brun brûlait, il les détestait tant.

\- « trop cool, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi » souffla Yota

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, le poing du brun s'écrasa brutalement contre la joue du jeune Nara. Une marée de coups, en fait ; des coups d'une telle violence. Le garçon ne cessait de le frapper, encore et encore ; comme si cette violence le vengerait de l'affront qu'il avait vécu. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun lorsque cette petite pensée effleura son esprit et le poing de son agresseur le fit taire ; le rouquin tenta de prendre appui sur la paume de ses mains, pour intervenir, mais un regard de la part de son meilleur ami l'en empêcha. Il encaissait silencieusement, sans une once de peur, sans une larme ; il encaissait, coup après coup.

Le souffle coupé, elle observait la scène ; comme la majorité des enfants, dans le coup. Sûrement qu'ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce qu'il fond en larmes, à ce qu'il tente de se battre, mais il ne faisait rien, il prenait les coups ; une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres, elle détestait cette image.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et il serra les poings ; encore une fois, le brun se mettait entre un idiot et lui, encore une fois, il le défendait. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Peut-être qu'au fond ses garçons avaient raison, peut-être que tout irait mieux s'il n'était pas là ; non, il n'avait pas le droit de se dire une telle chose, Shikamaru était là et prenait les coups. Il se devait d'être courageux, lui aussi ; dans un élan maladroit, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et balança son pied dans l'abdomen du jeune garçon. Et il ne s'arrêta pas tant qu'un de ces idiots étaient debout. Pour une fois, se serait lui le gars plein de courage, pour une fois, il protégerait ses amis.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Shikamaru lâcha un petit gémissement agonisant, les mains plaqués sur son abdomen ; sa mère le tuerait sûrement, ses vêtements étaient tâchés d'une teinte écarlate qu'il n'aimait pas. Une légère toux le cloua su place, mais il prit sur lui, s'appuyant le plus délicatement possible sur les paumes de ses mains ; son regard brun croisa les prunelles bleutées de la douce Yamanaka et elle lui tendit une main. Pendant une seconde, il observa sa main ; pendant une petite seconde, puis il la repoussa brutalement et se mit debout, de lui-même, douloureusement. Le bras du rouquin se glissa autour de sa taille et sans un regard en arrière, ils s'extirpèrent de cette ruelle.

**2 juin 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il glissa ses bras sous sa tête, ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans l'immensité du ciel, dans ses nuages qui voyageaient, allaient où bon leur semblait ; il admirait cette once de liberté, cette beauté fascinante. Un paquet de chips se glissa dans son champ de vision et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; il s'appuya doucement sur la paume de sa main et attrapa deux chips, les fourrant dans sa bouche. Il aimait ces instants qu'ils passaient ensemble, assis dans cette clairière sur le domaine Nara ; où rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Bientôt, ils entameraient leur dixième année et dieu qu'il trouvait ça galère ; il n'était pas pressé de prendre de l'âge, par rapport aux autres enfants, il se rendait compte qu'un tas de responsabilités accompagnerait la liberté de la vie d'adulte. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son dos se heurta à l'herbe fraîche.

\- « tu sais, Shikamaru, je pense que tu réfléchis trop » souffla le rouquin, amusé  
\- « je suis tout à fait d'accord, avec toi ; mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais »

Et sa mère lui répétait constamment qu'il tenait ça de son paternel ; cette fichue capacité à mettre des trucs en place dans son esprit, à n'importe quelle heure. Parfois, il lui arrivait de faire des nuits blanches, juste à cause du travail que faisait son cerveau. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

\- « Shikamaru ? » appela Chôji  
\- « ouais ? »  
\- « elle te manque ? »  
\- « de qui tu parles ? »  
\- « tu sais de qui je parle »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tourna le dos au rouquin, tentant de prendre une position confortable dans l'herbe, malgré la dureté du sol ; parfois, il trouvait que le rouquin parlait trop, parfois il trouvait un certain apaisement dans le son de sa voix. Il haussa simplement les épaules, en guise de réponse.

\- « elle me manque » avoua le rouquin  
\- « pourquoi tu me dis ça, Chôji ? »  
\- « parce qu'elle est constamment toute seule ; les autres l'ont abandonnés »  
\- « ce n'est pas mon problème, ça »  
\- « mais c'est notre amie, Shikamaru »

Le brun fit volte-face et se mit en position assise, un éclair colérique dans ses prunelles brunes ; qu'est-ce que le rouquin attendait de lui ? Qu'il pardonne ses fautes ? Ce n'était pas un amusement, ce n'était pas un jeu ; comment pourrait-il passer au-dessus de toutes ces fois où elle n'avait pas défendu le roux ? Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient des couches, fût un temps où il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de la défendre, elle ; maintenant, il se contentait de prendre la défense de jeune Akimichi et ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- « ce n'est pas mon amie, c'est une connaissance ; moins je suis avec elle, mieux je me porte »  
\- « ne dis pas de bêtises, je sais très bien qu'elle te manque »  
\- « putain, mais ouvres les yeux Chôji ; qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? que je lui pardonne ? jamais ; qu'elle nous lâche pour une bande d'idiots, ok, mais qu'elle ne dise rien chaque fois qu'ils te disaient des trucs horribles, pas ok »  
\- « tu sais bien que c'est compliqué, ça ; à sa place, tu serais intervenu ? »  
\- « bien sûr ; non, en fait, à sa place, je ne serais pas parti tout court parce que je préfère de loin ne t'avoir que toi en ami que les avoir eux, dans mon existence »

Une teinte rose se glissa sur les joues du brun ; plus ils s'étalaient sur ce sujet, plus il se sentait énervé. Il en voulait terriblement à la blonde, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de lui pardonner un jour ; comment pourrait-il ?

\- « elle est toute seule, Shikamaru » souffla tristement le rouquin  
\- « et alors ? » lâcha le brun, dans un murmure « ce n'est pas mon problème »  
\- « est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je coupais mon temps avec toi en deux ? »  
\- « pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Il se heurta au regard de Chôji ; et avant même qu'il eût dit quoi que ce soit, il comprit.

\- « j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi et avec elle ; mais comme tu ne veux pas, je suis obligé de faire comme ça » expliqua le rouquin

Il fit taire ce petit pincement au cœur et s'empressa de prendre un air impassible, cet air qui traînait constamment sur son visage enfantin et haussa les épaules ; il fit volte-face et s'allongea dans l'herbe, offrant la vue de son dos à son ami. Bien qu'il ne montrait rien, ça le blessait ; il s'était battu, il avait essuyé les coups silencieusement et elle n'avait rien fait. Pourtant, elle parvenait quand même à s'attirer la générosité du rouquin ; ils avaient grandit ensemble, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se devait de faire des efforts. Sûrement qu'il aurait préféré de large ne jamais faire la rencontre cette fille ; mais le pire était qu'il se détestait pour avoir de telles pensées parce qu'au fond, elle lui manquait, cette idiote.

**7 juin 1996 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

**\- **« je suis amoureuse de toi, Sasuke » entendit-il « sors avec moi »

Les sourcils froncés, il déposa avec délicatesse ses iris bruns sur la scène qui se jouait, à quelques mètres de lui ; il vit le jeune Uchiha, haut comme trois pommes, tourner les talons, sans un mot. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de décliner ses sentiments ou cette fleur qu'elle lui tendait, les mains tremblantes ; il s'en allait, simplement.  
Caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, une sucette coincée entre les lèvres et un sac plastique dans la main gauche, il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où lui émanait cette colère qui vibrait dans ses tripes, mais lorsqu'une larme glissa sur la joue de la petite fille, il s'élança dans la rue, lâchant brusquement son sac au sol ; dans un geste habile, il se jeta sur le petit garçon. Ses petits poings cognaient contre le visage de l'Uchiha, mais il s'en fichait.

\- « tu te prends pour qui, sérieux ; essaie au moins d'être respectueux envers elle et de répondre » grogna-t-il « tu ne mérites pas ses larmes, enfoiré »

S'en était si étrange, cette force qui émanait soudainement de lui ; le brun, sous lui, était connu pour son génie, pour le fait d'être le plus doué de tous et normalement, il aurait dû être capable de repousser le Nara. Mais les coups pleuvaient et il tentait tant bien que mal de protéger son visage, avec ses bras.

Deux bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière, à quelques pas de sa victime qui se relevait, le nez en sang ; pendant un court instant, les prunelles brunes du garçon fixèrent ces quelques gouttes de sang qui s'écrasait sur l'asphalte du trottoir. Que lui prenait-il ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, plutôt du genre à fuir les ennuis ; il se heurta à un torse dur et fronça les sourcils. Un inconnu le tenait fermement contre lui, une lueur réprobatrice dans les yeux ; il détourna le regard, un soupir agacé étouffé entre ses lèvres, pourquoi les adultes se sentaient constamment obligés d'intervenir ? L'Uchiha prit la fuite, sans un mot et l'adulte contourna le brun, attrapant son visage entre ses grandes mains.

\- « qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » grogna-t-il  
\- « ne me touchez pas » s'exclama l'enfant

Shikamaru repoussa tant bien que mal les mains de cet homme et fit un pas en arrière, son dos se heurta à la silhouette frêle de la douce Yamanaka et inconsciemment, sa main trouva la sienne ; cette soudaine chaleur lui arracha un certain apaisement. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et refusait que quelque chose arrive à la petite fille.

\- « je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, tu sais » souffla l'adulte

Dans un élan maladroit, le grand brun tenta de faire quelques pas en avant, les mains dans les poches, un tube de nicotine coincé entre les lèvres ; dès qu'il fut assez près, le pied de Shikamaru tapa brutalement contre son tibia et il étouffa un gémissement souffrant entre ses lèvres. L'instant d'après, les deux enfants disparaissaient au détour d'une rue ; une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent silencieusement aux iris d'un beau pourpre d'une demoiselle.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tu as oublié que nous sommes censés rejoindre les autres, au restaurant dans cinq minutes, Asuma ? » lança-t-elle

Le dit Asuma se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, quelques légères rougeurs au coin des joues.

\- « rien de très important, allons-y Kurenaï » lâcha le brun

Une pointe de courage dans les entrailles, il attrapa délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et esquissa un sourire, la tirant à sa suite dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille. Quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il reverrait ce garçon, très vite ; quelque chose lui hurlait qu'il aurait un rôle très important dans sa petite existence de shinobi.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration ; ils avaient prit la fuite et n'avaient cessés de courir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les ramèneraient au domaine Nara ; quelques gouttes de pluies s'écrasèrent sur ses vêtements bruns, sur l'asphalte et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. La main d'Ino traînait toujours dans la sienne et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il lâcha sa prise à la hâte ; grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses lèvres, une petite teinte rose sur les joues.

\- « merci » entendit-il

Un sourcil arqué, il posa son regard brun dans les prunelles bleutées de la demoiselle ; ses larmes ne coulaient plus et il fit taire cette petite voix qui lui disait que c'était bien mieux ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait qu'elle fonds en larmes. Il essuya maladroitement ses phalanges légèrement couvertes d'un liquide écarlate sur le tissu de son pantalon et passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes.

\- « ne me remercies pas » lâcha-t-il

La façade de la demeure des Yamanaka traînait dans un coin de la rue et il la pointa du doigt.

\- « retournes chez toi, ok ? » souffla le brun

Elle acquiesça simplement et fit volte-face ; sûrement qu'il lui en voulait toujours, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait prit sa défense aujourd'hui qu'il lui pardonnait son comportement. D'un revers de manche maladroit, elle chassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et s'avança doucement, dans la rue.  
Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun, alors qu'il observait son dos disparaître toujours un peu plus, au fil des secondes ; il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

\- « eh, Ino » appela-t-il  
\- « oui ? » dit-elle en faisant immédiatement volte-face  
\- « à demain » souffla-t-il

Et avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'engouffra dans la demeure de son clan.

**4 mars 1999 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Une douce brise soufflait dans la clairière, amenant le parfum de la dernière pluie ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans les nuages d'un beau blanc, qui vagabondaient dans le ciel. Son dos reposait confortablement dans l'herbe fraîche et ses bras lui servaient de coussin ; le silence qui régnait lui fit un bien fou et il esquissa un sourire, fermant les yeux. Cette fascination qu'il avait pour la nature et l'atlas lui prenait vraiment tout son temps ; un poids s'écrasa délicatement sur son abdomen et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un parfum vanillé se glissa à ses narines et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait ; surtout lorsque la seconde qui suivit, fut rythmé par le son désagréable d'un emballage en plastique. Il entrouvrit les yeux et son regard se confronta aux silhouettes de ses deux meilleurs amis ; Chôji reposait tranquillement de tout son long dans l'herbe, près de lui, croquant généreusement dans son paquet de chips alors qu'Ino tentait de prendre une position confortable, se servant de l'abdomen du brun comme d'un coussin. Il n'aimait pas les filles, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, il ne disait rien ; ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils portaient respectivement des couches, sûrement que ça faisait d'elle, une exception. Puis, dans tous les cas, il ne la voyait sûrement pas comme une fille.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, en tombant sur le regard attristé du rouquin  
\- « c'est demain » souffla le garçon, en fourrant une chips dans sa bouche  
\- « demain ? » répéta le brun, en prenant appui sur ses coudes

Le rouquin acquiesça, sans lui offrir d'autres détails et il tourna la tête vers la tignasse blonde ; elle baissa les yeux, cette pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles, elle aussi.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain ? » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés  
\- « la composition des équipes, Shikamaru » lâcha Chôji  
\- « oh » murmura-t-il, une petite pointe de tristesse dans la cage thoracique

L'académie touchait à sa fin et demain, demain ils seraient peut-être séparés ; demain ils se retrouveraient dans une équipe et il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait mal de se dire qu'il ne verrait plus leurs bouilles tous les jours à partir de demain, si ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'arrière de son crâne se heurta à l'herbe ; il n'appréciait pas spécialement les autres adolescents de sa génération, comment ferait-il si il se retrouvait séparé de ces deux-là? Une main délicate attrapa la sienne et il plongea son regard brun dans les prunelles bleutées de la jeune fille ; elle lui adressa un petit sourire et s'empressa de prendre la main du rouquin. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent ; un de ces instants où ils tentaient maladroitement de se faire passer quelques émotions.

\- « faisons nous une promesse, d'accord ? » souffla la jeune fille  
\- « une promesse ? » répéta le rouquin  
\- « oui, faisons nous la promesse que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons toujours amis, tous les trois ; parce que si demain, nous sommes séparés, je vous promets que je serais capable de planter mon équipe en plein milieu d'une mission si vous étiez en danger »

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et Chôji, dans un élan délicat, lui ébouriffa les cheveux ; ravi de cette constatation. Fût une époque où elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point, ils étaient importants pour elle, mais là, personne ne lui enlèverait ces deux idiots. Ils étaient sa famille, et bien plus.

\- « promis » souffla le brun, un petit sourire en coin  
\- « moi aussi, promis » s'exclama le rouquin

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune fille et elle esquissa un sourire, s'installant de tout son long dans l'herbe, entre les deux garçons ; que ferait-elle sans eux ? Ses prunelles bleutées se perdirent un instant dans l'immensité du ciel et elle esquissa un sourire.

\- « par contre, je ne promets pas de ne pas faire un scandale si je me retrouve dans une autre équipe que la vôtre » lâcha-t-elle

Les rires de trois adolescents flottèrent dans l'air et elle se rendit compte, à cet instant, qu'elle ne changerait rien à son existence si elle le pouvait ; elle était bien là.

**9 septembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Le « tic-tac » incessant de l'horloge se heurtait aux murs ; une amère odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air et parfois, quelques gémissements de douleurs s'enflammaient au détour d'une pièce. Les mains tremblantes, il était là ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans le néant du sol d'un beau blanc et il respirait difficilement. Il aurait aimé ne pas être là, ne pas ressentir cette pointe de douleur dans sa cage thoracique, ne pas avoir cette culpabilité qui rongeait ses entrailles ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, repoussant tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit de fondre en larmes, il n'avait pas le droit ; pas maintenant, pas alors que son meilleur ami pouvait perdre la vie d'un moment à l'autre, par sa faute. Il aurait aimé être fort, mais il ne l'était pas. Le sourire un peu idiot du rouquin se glissa dans son esprit et une larme roula sur sa joue, il la chassa d'un revers de manche maladroit et prit une inspiration ; ça faisait mal, mais il s'en fichait.

Quelques bruits de pas effrénés se heurtèrent aux murs et dans un élan curieux, il releva son regard vers les deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient ; son regard brun se plongea un instant dans ses prunelles bleutées, il y avait une telle souffrance dans les iris de la jeune fille qu'il détourna le regard, durant la seconde qui suivit, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Et d'une certaine manière, ça l'avait brûlé.

\- « dis, à quoi ça sert que tu te morfondes ? » souffla une jeune fille, assise en face de lui « les missions exigent des sacrifices, non ? et tu as reçu un entraînement psychologique »

Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent un instant au vert émeraude qui perlaient dans les iris de la demoiselle ; elle lui avait sauvé la vie, quelques heures en arrière. Peut-être que, sans elle, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ; peut-être que ça aurait dû se passer ainsi. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « l'entraînement et la pratique, c'est différent ; je sais ce que c'est qu'une mission, je pensais avoir compris ce qu'était le monde des ninjas mais.. » il prit une inspiration « c'était la première fois que j'étais responsable d'une équipe et j'ai compris une chose, je ne suis pas fais pour être un vrai shinobi »  
\- « oui, on ne dirait pas, mais tu es fragile ; pourtant, il paraît que les hommes sont forts » lança-t-elle  
\- « cette fois, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire en tant que chef d'équipe, ça a été de faire confiance aux autres ; j'ai été beaucoup trop naïf, je n'avais pas la force requise, tout est ma faute »  
\- « tu as eu peur d'y rester, pas vrai ? »

Il était là, il tentait maladroitement de faire taire ses tremblements ; et elle avait raison. Les adultes disaient de lui qu'il était futé, qu'il était intelligent, qu'il était capable de grandes choses, mais bon dieu, ce n'était pas vrai ; il n'était qu'un adolescent, qui rêvait d'être sous les nuages, dans une belle clairière. Dans un élan lent, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et fit volte-face ; les mains dans les poches. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit ; lâche était le bon moment pour définir sa personne. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent au sol d'un beau blanc, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de plonger son regard dans les iris bleutés de sa meilleure amie ou dans les billes ébène de son paternel. Son coude frôla une demi-seconde la main délicate de sa coéquipière, mais sa main se referma dans la vide ; il n'avait pas envie, pas maintenant.

\- « Shikamaru » entendit-il

La voix rauque de son paternel se heurta aux murs et il stoppa le mouvement.

\- « dis-moi, quand une fille te dit des choses dures à entendre, tu prends la fuite ? » demanda le chef du clan Nara, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard dur

\- « je n'aime pas les histoires, et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une dispute avec qui ce que soit, pour rien, je ne suis pas une femme, tu sais » répliqua l'adolescent  
\- « mais tu n'es pas un homme non plus » lâcha son paternel « en fait, tu es un lâche »

Ce mot entre les lèvres de son père lui arracha un léger sursaut, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler ; il était là, planté au milieu du corridor et il sentait leurs regards sur son dos.

\- « même si tu ne continues pas dans la voie des shinobis, les missions ne s'arrêteront pas, quelqu'un te remplacera et tes compagnons continueront à partir en mission » continua l'adulte « mais sous les ordres d'un autre chef et si ça se trouve, ils mourront sous ses commandements là, alors qu'ils auraient peut-être pu survivre si ils étaient restés sous tes ordres. si tu tires des leçons de ce qui s'est passé, se sera une bonne expérience, tu pourrais t'améliorer lors de tes prochaines missions, si tes compagnons sont si précieux pour toi, au lieu de penser à prendre la fuite, fixe toi comme objectif de devenir plus compétent dans leurs propres intérêts, c'est ce qu'on attends d'un compagnon sur lequel on peut compter, non, espèce de lâche ? »

Le silence succéda au son de la voix de son paternel et ses prunelles brunes fixèrent un point imaginaire sur le sol ; au fond, il le savait, son père avait raison. Ses camarades continueraient de prendre des missions, ils continueraient de frôler la mort ; un tremblement le prit et cette fois, il ne chercha pas à le camoufler.

La lumière écarlate au dessus de la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'opération s'effaça et un cliquetis résonna dans le corridor ; Tsunade se tira de la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « je crois que cette fois, tout ira bien » s'exclama-t-elle « l'antidote est finalement parvenu là où échouaient les médicaments, il a stoppé la destruction des cellules, merci pour ton aide, Shikaku ; le manuel du clan Nara m'a énormément aidé, j'imagine la quantité de travail que ce traité représente pour ta lignée, cela démontre bien l'importance de la recherche »

Un bruit de pas effrénés brisa la voix du Hokage et une tignasse brune se glissa près des adultes, à bout de souffle.

\- « Tsunade » s'exclama-t-elle « Neji Hyuuga est hors de danger et j'ai une autre nouvelle, Kakashi Hatake et Naruto Uzumaki viennent de revenir, à l'instant ; Naruto a été grièvement blessé au cours de son combat mais heureusement, sa vie n'est plus en danger »  
\- « ils ne sont que deux » souffla Tsunade, un sourire fané sur les lèvres « Shikamaru, je crois que la mission a échoué, cependant tout le monde est en vie, c'est ce qui est le plus important »

Les informations montèrent lentement ; venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs ? Qu'il entendrait bientôt le son insupportable des paquets de chips de son meilleur ami ? Bien qu'il avait tenté d'être fort, les larmes s'échappèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues ; dans un élan rassuré, ses genoux se heurtèrent brutalement au sol froid et il fondit en larmes, ses sanglots résonnant dans la pièce.

**11 septembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Un silence apaisant se heurtait aux murs de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise, d'un pas léger, il remonta le corridor ; ses prunelles brunes s'accrochaient aux imperfections de la maison, aux photographies au ton plein de bonheur, à cet endroit où il se voyait, à peine âgé de quatre ans, prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que son père le pourchassait pour une tendre séance de chatouilles ; ce sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres enfantines, où était-il passé ? Il se glissa dans l'embrasure d'une porte et porta son regard ébène sur ses parents, sur le perron ; la tête de son paternel reposait doucement sur les cuisses de sa mère, qui pliait quelques linges propres. Sûrement que cette image lui manquerait terriblement, une fois qu'il ne la verrait plus tous les jours. Dans un élan de courage, il s'avança et se hissa près de sa mère, déposant sa tête sur la cuisse libre de sa mère ; elle lui jeta un regard surpris, peu habitué aux élans tendres de son fils adolescent, mais il l'ignora, fermant les yeux, un court instant. Les doigts fins de Yoshino se glissèrent dans sa chevelure brune et un petit soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres ; ces moments avec sa mère lui manquaient, il aurait aimé être un petit garçon, encore et encore, ne jamais prendre de l'âge.

\- « j'ai pris une décision » souffla-t-il, dans un élan de courage

Le bruit étouffé que son père fit lui annonça qu'il s'était relevé ; alors il fit de même, s'installant en tailleur sur le bois du perron. Ses iris bruns se perdirent un instant dans les brins d'herbes, dans les arbres qui faisaient la beauté du domaine Nara ; cet endroit où un tas de cerfs résidaient, des cerfs qui l'avaient accompagnés tout au long de son existence. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « il y a cette fille » commença-t-il « Temari, la princesse de Suna »  
\- « c'est une gentille fille » lança joyeusement sa mère  
\- « nous avons eu une longue discussion et j'ai pris la décision de la suivre au village caché du Sable »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de sa mère et il tourna la tête vers elle, se heurtant à cette lueur dans ses yeux ; cette fichue lueur qu'elle avait au fond de ses prunelles chaque fois que son père partait en mission, chaque fois qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quand il reviendrait et si il reviendrait. Une pointe de culpabilité se glissa dans ses entrailles et il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres ; il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais sa décision était prise.

\- « la mission dans le but de récupérer Sasuke Uchiha m'a ouvert les yeux ; je ne suis pas fais pour un shinobi, pas encore du moins et à Suna, j'apprendrais » expliqua-t-il « j'ai l'intention de suivre un long entraînement et je reviendrais maman, c'est une promesse ; je reviendrais plus fort, plus doué »

Ses prunelles se perdirent de nouveau dans les arbres.

\- « je pars dans trois mois, je suis désolé ; j'espère malgré tout vous rendre fier, un jour »

Il s'appuya sur la paume de sa main et se releva maladroitement ; il n'avait pas le courage de se heurter aux regards de ses parents, sûrement qu'il le trouvait pathétique, à cet instant. La poigne forte de son père l'attrapa par le poignet et il baissa les yeux ; dans un geste lent, il se heurta au torse de son paternel, plus que surpris. Les bras de sa mère se mêlèrent à l'étreinte et elle glissa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- « Shikamaru, nous sommes déjà fiers de toi, n'en doutes pas » souffla la voix rauque de son père  
\- « tu es notre petit prince et même dans vingt ans, tu le sera toujours » ajouta sa mère

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux, profitant un instant de l'étreinte qu'ils lui offraient ; ils n'étaient pas réellement doué avec les démonstrations d'affections dans cette famille mais là, il se sentait bien. Il était à sa place et il se fit la promesse silencieuse de revenir ; d'être à la hauteur de Yoshino et Shikaku Nara.

**24 décembre 2000 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Une bonne ambiance régnait à chaque coin de rue et ça lui arracha un sourire ; il réajusta correctement la bandoulière de son sac et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Cet endroit lui manquerait terriblement ; une main délicate se heurta à son épaule et il se confronta aux prunelles émeraude de la princesse de Suna. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et ils marchèrent, ensemble, dans ces rues qu'il avait connu tout au long de son existence ; ce restaurant de râmen où Naruto mangeait constamment, cette ruelle où il s'était placé entre un tas d'enfants idiots et Chôji, cette bibliothèque où il aimait perdre son temps, la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka. Tant de souvenirs qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. La façade des portes du village caché de la Feuille se glissèrent dans son champ de vision et quelques silhouettes se dessinèrent lentement, au fur et à mesure de ses pas ; son paternel se tenait là, les bras croisés sur son torse, une pointe de fierté dans les prunelles. Son petit garçon grandissait.

A peine fut-il près des portes que le corps de sa mère se heurtait au sien, le tirant dans une étreinte interminable sous l'œil attendri de Shikaku ; sûrement qu'un autre jour, il l'aurait repoussé à cause du monde mais il passa tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le tissu qu'elle portait. Il avait toujours trouvé un certain réconfort dans son odeur, surtout enfant lorsqu'il se persuadait qu'un tas de monstres vivaient sous son lit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de cette époque et il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère.

\- « tout se passera bien, maman » souffla-t-il « je reviendrais vite et puis, je t'enverrais un tas de lettres avec des photos »  
\- « tu me manques déjà » lâcha-t-elle dans un reniflement indiscret

Dans un élan maladroit, il se tira de son étreinte et chassa ses larmes qui coulaient sur le visage si tendre de sa mère ; il n'aimait pas cette lueur dans ses yeux mais à cet instant, il sentait que c'était la seule solution. Ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent au sourire sur les lèvres de son paternel et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement.

\- « merci pour tout » souffla l'adolescent « je-.. »  
\- « n'oublie jamais que tu es mon fils, Shikamaru » lâcha l'adulte « ne me remercies pas, je donnerais ma vie pour toi ; c'est ça, être un parent, tu comprendras un jour »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du petit brun et il acquiesça ; la main de son paternel ébouriffa ses cheveux et il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Chôji tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses larmes et Ino, elle regardait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés ; sûrement qu'elle lui en voulait, ils s'étaient disputés lorsqu'elle avait apprit son départ. Elle ne comprenait pas son choix et ne comprendrait sûrement jamais mais elle était comme ça, Ino ; c'est tout. Dans un élan de courage, préférant ne pas fondre en larmes devant ses camarades, il se heurta au corps quelque peu enrobé de son meilleur ami et passa ses bras autour de lui ; il avait besoin de cette étreinte, la dernière avant un long moment. Les mains du rouquin se posèrent délicatement dans son dos et il esquissa un sourire.

\- « fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » souffla le brun, les larmes aux yeux « ne laisses personne te dire de méchantes choses, tu es Chôji Akimichi ; tu es la meilleure personne de ce fichu village, tu es bien plus que ces mots qu'ils ne cessent de te balancer au visage, tu es toi et ça, c'est mieux que tout »  
\- « qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes » lâcha le rouquin

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues rondelettes de l'adolescent et Shikamaru colla son front à celui du garçon, doucement ; ils avaient toujours eu ce fil rouge qui les liait, deux frères qui s'étaient trouvés.

\- « je suis là, et ce n'est pas parce que je serais à des kilomètres de toi, dans un autre pays, que je t'oublierais ; tu es mon meilleur ami, Chôji »  
\- « fais attention à toi, toi aussi ; reviens en un seul morceau, s'il te plaît » souffla le rouquin

Il acquiesça vivement et fit un pas en arrière ; qui aurait crû que se serait si dur de quitter ses amis ? Les larmes du rouquin coulaient encore sur ses joues et il ne cherchait même pas à les camoufler ; ça lui faisait mal d'être séparé de ce garçon. Ses prunelles brunes se confrontèrent au visage fermé de la blonde et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il fit quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Elle fuyait son regard.

\- « je te dis au revoir, Ino ; fais attention à toi, d'accord ? » souffla-t-il

Et il fit volte-face ; il comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille. Sûrement que dans une situation inverse, il aurait été blessé. Un corps se heurta brutalement dans son dos et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre ; ses joues se teintèrent de quelques nuances roses et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Vraiment, les filles c'était carrément galère. Un parfum vanillé se glissa jusqu'à son visage et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille, dans son dos.

\- « Ino.. » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure désolé  
\- « je te déteste » souffla-t-elle « mais reviens vite, s'il te plaît »

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il acquiesça, alors qu'elle s'éloignait ; et sans un mot de plus, il emboîta le pas à la princesse de Suna. Le vent l'emportait loin de ses camarades, de sa famille ; il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et disparut entre les arbres. Il reviendrait, c'était une promesse.

**20 septembre 2002 - village caché du Sable, pays du Vent**

Dans un bond agile, il esquiva sans une once de difficulté la rafale de vent qui tentait de l'atteindre et esquissa un sourire ; il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au coin de son front et lia ses mains.

\- « kageyose, invocation des ombres » s'exclama-t-il

Un tas d'ombres s'échappèrent de la sienne et s'empressèrent de bloquer son adversaire, qui lâcha un juron indiscret ; ses ombres virevoltaient sur le sol, au gré du vent, ça donnait presque un air artistique à la scène. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres et il sauta sur ses deux pieds, s'avançant, les mains dans les poches ; elle était là, prise dans ses ombres et cette lueur colérique dans ses prunelles émeraude ne firent qu'agrandir son sourire.

\- « relâche-moi, Shikamaru » grogna-t-elle

Il pouffa de rire au ton colérique de sa voix et acquiesça ; les ombres retournèrent lentement à ses pieds et se mêlèrent à la sienne. La jeune femme épousseta ses vêtements et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ; elle se souvenait très bien de leurs premiers entraînement, il était là, presque tremblant et incapable d'être à la hauteur. Un enfant mit au poste de shinobi trop tôt, mais là, elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme, doué ; elle esquissa un sourire et attrapa une bouteille d'eau, qui traînait près de ses affaires. Elle la jeta en l'air et ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'une ombre la rattrapa ; son côté flemmard ne disparaîtrait sûrement jamais. Le brun récupéra la bouteille d'eau et la porta à ses lèvres, essuyant une énième fois les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ; une chaleur désertique s'acharnait sur le village caché du Sable.

\- « comment tu te sens ? » demanda la jeune femme, portant une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres  
\- « bah bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » souffla-t-il

Cet entraînement l'avait épuisé ; il attrapa les pans de son tee-shirt et les tira vers le haut, le tissu émit un petit son étouffé en s'écrasant sur le sol. Les iris émeraude de la jeune femme se perdirent un instant sur le corps du brun ; il avait grandit, il était devenu un jeune homme séduisant, qui l'aurait crû ? Quelques rougeurs glissèrent sur ses joues et elle détourna le regard, il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- « dans deux jours, tu seras de retour dans ton village natal » rappela-t-elle « ça ne te fait rien ? »  
\- « j'ai hâte de voir mes parents et mes meilleurs amis » lâcha-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres  
\- « peut-être qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront même pas » souffla la blonde

Un sourcil arqué, il posa son regard brun sur son propre corps ; bien-sûr, sûrement qu'il avait grandit mais il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé en trois ans. Il se heurta au regard amusé de la jeune femme et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle s'avança doucement et glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue légèrement rugueuse.

\- « ta mère risque de faire une crise cardiaque si tu débarques avec de la barbe »  
\- « tu n'as pas tort, faut que je me rase » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « je rentre, tu viens me dire au revoir ce soir, aux portes, hein ? »  
\- « bien sûr, ne paniques pas »

Il acquiesça vivement et récupéra ses affaires sur le sol, tournant au détour d'une ruelle ; elle observa silencieusement le dos du garçon disparaître. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais cet idiot lui manquerait ; le village caché du Sable était si froid, parfois, que la présence de ce garçon lui avait mit du baume au cœur.

**22 septembre 2002 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Son poing s'écrasa maladroitement contre le bois de la porte et il prit une inspiration ; s'en était si étrange, la façon dont son cœur battait terriblement vite dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait prendre la fuite, d'une seconde à l'autre ; un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna derrière la porte. Un petit tremblement le prit, peut-être que Temari n'avait pas tort, peut-être qu'ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas ; soudainement angoissé, il fit volte-face, prêt à prendre la fuite, mais la porte céda à un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent un instant à ses deux cicatrices qui barraient le visage viril de son père et il ne dit rien, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche ; trois longues années s'étaient envolés et bordel ce que ce visage lui avait manqué.

\- « Shikamaru » souffla le chef du clan Nara

Un sourire maladroit, presque gêné, se glissa sur les lèvres du grand brun et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement ; sûrement qu'il aurait dû prévenir ses parents de son retour, mais il avait eu cette idée folle de faire la surprise.

\- « salut papa » lâcha l'adolescent, dans une inspiration

Shikaku se tenait là, dans l'embrasure et ses prunelles brunes vagabondaient silencieusement sur la silhouette de son fils ; trois ans, qu'il n'avait pas croisé ce regard qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, à cet instant. Le petit garçon qu'il avait laissé s'en aller avait cédé sa place à un jeune homme ; il prit une inspiration et tira son fils dans une étreinte maladroite. Sans un mot, les bras de Shikamaru se glissèrent autour du torse imposant de son paternel et il esquissa un sourire ; ce parfum de santal lui avait manqué. Une tignasse brune se glissa à l'arrière du grand shinobi.

\- « Shikaku, qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? » entendirent-ils « la vaisselle ne se fera pas toute seule »

Le grand brun se détacha de l'étreinte de sa progéniture et esquissa un sourire vers son épouse ; le regard brun de Yoshino effleura le visage de l'adolescent et elle émit un temps d'arrêt. Les bras ballants, toute once de colère disparut de son visage ; elle était là, presque tremblante, depuis combien de temps attendait-elle cet instant ? Cet instant où son petit garçon passerait de nouveau le pas de la porte ? Sans un mot, elle s'élança en avant et dans un geste habile, il parvint à ne pas perdre l'équilibre ; les larmes de sa mère s'écrasèrent sur son torse et il esquissa un sourire. Lorsqu'il était partit pour le village caché du Sable, il était bien plus petit que ses parents ; pourtant, là, il possédait quelques centimètres de plus que sa mère. Elle le serrait maladroitement dans ses bras et il s'empressa de déposer un tas de baisers sur ses joues ; bien trop heureux à cet instant.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et déposa ses affaires dans son ancienne chambre ; rien n'avait changé, bien qu'il remarqua sans mal que sa mère venait faire le ménage, souvent. Cette constatation le fit sourire et il s'extirpa de la pièce ; il descendit les escaliers et trouva ses parents, dans la cuisine. Sa mère traînait derrière les fourneaux et son père souriait comme un idiot, en observant son épouse ; le brun fourra ses mains dans ses poches et esquissa un sourire.

\- « attention papa, tu baves » lança-t-il, joyeusement

L'effet fut immédiat ; sa mère fit volte-face et disputa son époux, d'un regard. Shikaku détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, cette femme ne changerait jamais. Shikamaru tira une chaise et s'installa, à la table ; ça lui faisait étrange d'être là, mais qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant.

\- « ne t'attardes pas trop, nous sortons, toi et moi » souffla son paternel « d'autres personnes attendaient patiemment ton retour et bien que je semble être quelqu'un d'égoïste selon mon épouse, je n'aimerais pas les faire attendre »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il acquiesça, vivement alors que sa mère faisait volte-face, encore une fois, pointant une louche menaçante vers son époux ; ça lui faisait du bien, de voir que rien n'avait changé. Parce qu'il avait été effrayé à l'idée de revenir et de se heurter à une réalité différente.

La porte claqua derrière leurs deux silhouettes et il esquissa un sourire, en entendant la voix de sa mère ; bien qu'elle était dans la demeure et eux, dans la rue, elle disputait son époux pour son manque de délicatesse. Shikaku se gratta l'arrière du crâne, lâchant un « galère » ; dieu qu'il l'aimait mais dieu qu'elle allait le tuer, à force. Les mains dans les poches, le grand brun se tirait dans les rues de ce village ; un petit sourire en coin des lèvres. Des tas de souvenirs remontaient, parfois même des trucs qu'il avait oublié et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec la façade d'une boulangerie ; la pancarte annonçait fièrement « Pâtisseries Akimichi ». Son regard brun se heurta un court instant aux prunelles ébène de son paternel et il passa le pas de la porte ; une bonne odeur de gourmandise traînait dans l'air et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la femme, derrière la caisse. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres, les yeux légèrement embués.

\- « oh bordel » s'exclama-t-elle « Chôza, Chôji ; vite, venez »

Une minute plus tard, les concernés débarquèrent paniqués dans la boulangerie ; à bout de souffle. Cette scène arracha un sourire au brun. La main de l'épouse Akimichi claqua brutalement contre le dos de Chôza et elle pointa du doigt les deux bruns ; puis, le paternel aux mèches pourpres s'empressa de secouer son fils. Lorsque les prunelles de Chôji se heurtèrent aux siennes, ce fût comme si l'univers s'arrêtait de tourner soudainement ; les deux garçons restèrent un instant, debout, s'observant l'un l'autre. Shikamaru avait laissé derrière lui, un petit garçon rondelet ; il retrouvait un jeune homme, rondelet, mais fort, il lui semblait presque qu'il avait prit de l'assurance et cette pensée le rendit fier. Dans un pas lent, le rouquin s'approcha du brun et le tira dans une étreinte.

\- « oh bordel » souffla le rouquin « tu es revenu »  
\- « je te l'avais dis, je reviendrais toujours »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du rouquin et il chassa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son camarade.

\- « elle est au courant ? » demanda-t-il  
\- « si tu parles bien d'Ino, pas encore » répondit Shikaku, les mains dans les poches

Il acquiesça vivement et tira le brun dans une deuxième étreinte ; ça lui avait manqué, cette aura qu'il dégageait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'établissement à contre-cœur ; mais lorsque la façade de la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka se glissa dans son champ de vision, il en oublia bien vite sa déception et déglutit. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes au fond, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait ; peut-être était-ce toujours le cas. D'un pas lourd, il s'engouffra dans la boutique ; Shikaku resta à l'extérieur, adossé à un mur. Ses prunelles brunes vagabondèrent un court instant sur toutes ces couleurs, sur ces fleurs qui traînaient un peu partout ; personne ne semblait être présent alors aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il tenta de prendre la fuite.

\- « ohayo, bienvenue à la boutique Yamanaka » entendit-il « en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un frisson et il tenta de camoufler son visage derrière quelques fleurs ; les yeux plissés, elle s'accouda au comptoir et arqua un sourcil. Ce client lui semblait étrange.

\- « monsieur ? » appela-t-elle  
\- « oui, oui ; euh.. » bégaya-t-il « je.. je regarde »

La jeune femme se tira de derrière le comptoir et s'avança dans la pièce, cherchant à comprendre l'étrangeté du jeune homme ; dès qu'elle fut un peu trop près, le brun tenta de prendre la fuite, mais s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, dans un bruit désagréable. Un gémissement souffrant s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle profita de la situation pour se jeter sur lui, s'installant sur son dos.

\- « si vous pensiez pouvoir voler quelque chose ici, vous vous êtes trompés de boutique ; idiot » grogna-t-elle

Et elle s'apprêtait à balancer son poing brutalement dans le crâne du brun lorsqu'il la repoussa, tant bien que mal.

\- « attends, c'est moi, Ino » s'exclama le brun

Ces mots provoquèrent quelque chose en elle ; elle stoppa tout mouvement et posa ses mains sur ses lèvres. Le brun plaqua une main sur son nez, là où un fin filet de sang s'échappa et grogna ; quel idiot. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la proposition de son père ? Un énième grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un élan de courage, il releva son regard brun vers elle ; ses prunelles ébène se heurtèrent silencieusement aux iris bleutés de la jeune femme et ce bleu dans ses yeux, lui coupa le souffle. Elle était là et bordel ce qu'elle était belle ; il n'y avait plus de petite fille, celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui n'existait plus. Le corps de la jeune femme se heurta brutalement à son torse et il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes ; le fait qu'elle soit là, dans ses bras, le rassura.

**25 décembre 2002 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Il était là, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon ; la chemise au teint sombre qu'il portait, collait parfaitement à son corps quelque peu athlétique et ses mèches brunes retombaient sur ses épaules. Fût un temps où elle avait vraiment crû qu'il ne reviendrait pas, les mois s'étaient envolés et il n'était pas revenu, elle avait perdue espoir ; jusqu'à ce jour, où il avait débarqué dans la boutique de fleurs de son clan. Elle avait simplement fondu en larmes dans ses bras ; elle avait crû le perdre, elle avait crû qu'il l'avait oublié. Une main délicate la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et elle se confronta au regard brun de Yoshino ; quelques nuances de rose sur les joues, elle accepta les deux coupes de champagne qu'elle lui tendait et s'engouffra sur le balcon. Une légère brise lui arracha un frisson et elle s'adossa à la rambarde, glissant l'une des coups dans le champ de vision du brun ; il l'accepta, silencieusement et la porta à ses lèvres, mais dès que le liquide toucha ses lèvres, il grimaça.

\- « oh bordel, ce n'est pas bon » grogna-t-il  
\- « tu es encore un enfant » souffla-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres  
\- « et je l'assume totalement, comment tu peux boire un truc pareil »  
\- « je suis habitué, à cause des fêtes qu'on organise souvent avec Sakura »  
\- « vous faites des fêtes, sérieux ? »  
\- « oui ; et la plupart du temps, toute notre génération vient, c'est assez drôle »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la blonde et il acquiesça ; il en avait raté des choses, au final. Naruto ne semblait plus si idiot qu'avant, Sakura avait prit de l'assurance, Hinata était devenu une jeune fille magnifique, Kiba avait développé un côté séducteur ; et lui, avait-il réellement changé ? Parfois, il avait l'impression que ses années d'absence avait mit un frein dans son rapport aux autres.  
La tête de la douce Yamanaka se heurta délicatement à son épaule et il esquissa un sourire ; par contre, ça n'avait fait que renforcé les liens qui l'unissait à Chôji et Ino, ça lui faisait terriblement plaisir. Elle glissa sa main sur son avant-bras et remercia la nuit noire qui cachait les rougeurs sur ses joues ; elle ne parvenait plus à le voir comme ce petit garçon qu'elle avait connu, comme ce frère qu'elle avait trouvé en lui, à une époque.

\- « je pensais à un truc » souffla-t-elle, dans un élan de courage « peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir, toi et moi, demain ; il y a un film plutôt cool au cinéma, en ce moment »  
\- « demain ? » répéta-t-il « je ne peux pas, je dois voir Temari »

Ce prénom entre ses lèvres arracha un pincement au cœur de la blonde ; elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte et fronça les sourcils.

\- « tu retournes à Suna ? » lâcha-t-elle « vraiment ? »  
\- « non ; elle vient, elle passe le nouvel an chez moi, je pensais te l'avoir dit »

Le grand brun porta de nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres et grimaça, la déposant finalement à ses pieds ; quelle idée pour les adultes de boire un liquide si horrible au goût. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel noirci, des étoiles et de la lune.

\- « tu ne m'as rien dit, pourquoi elle vient, encore ? » siffla la blonde  
\- « je te l'ai dis, elle passe le nouvel an chez moi, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? »  
\- « tu ne trouves pas que tu as passé assez de temps avec elle, peut-être »

Les sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers elle ; il aurait dû se douter qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour son départ. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules.

\- « tu réagis comme une enfant, là » lâcha-t-il  
\- « vous sortez ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « non, c'est une amie, c'est quoi le problème, putain ? »

Une flamme colérique s'agitait dans ses prunelles brunes, mais elle ne s'en alla pas, pour autant ; la jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Elle semblait si énervée à cet instant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- « le problème c'est que tu es un idiot » grogna-t-elle  
\- « je n'ai rien fais, tu te fous de moi ? » souffla-t-il

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque le liquide dans la coupe de la jeune femme se heurta à son visage, un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sursauta légèrement lorsque le bruit de la porte qui claque l'arracha à l'instant. Pourquoi les filles étaient si galère ?

**31 décembre 2002 / 1er janvier 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Un rire cristallin se heurta aux murs, lui arrachant un pincement au cœur qu'il ne comprit pas ; son regard se perdit dans un coin de la pièce et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était là, riant aux blagues de ce brun et il détestait ça ; un claquement de doigt l'arracha à sa contemplation et il porta son regard brun sur la jolie blonde, près de lui. Temari avait cédé sa tenue de kunoichi contre une belle robe légère, d'un beau blanc et il fallait qu'il l'avoue, ça lui allait très bien ; lui-même s'était mit sur son trente-et-un, une séduisante chemise au teint sombre et un jean ébène. Tous les jeunes de sa génération traînaient dans la pièce ; ils s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient, sauf lui, du soda traînait au fond de son verre, il n'aimait vraiment pas le goût des boissons alcoolisés. Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes et elle esquissa un sourire, amusé.

\- « tu ne changeras donc jamais de coiffure, Nara ? » souffla-t-elle  
\- « j'aime cette coiffure ; et ma mère dit que ça me rend très beau »  
\- « c'est ta mère, forcément qu'elle te trouve beau »  
\- « merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, je retiens »

Le bout de ses doigts effleura sa joue rugueuse et il arqua un sourcil ; soudainement, elle était bien trop proche de lui. Il retint sa respiration, se perdant un court instant dans ses prunelles émeraude.

\- « souris, je te trouve très beau, ce soir » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure

Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules, déposant un chaste baiser au coin de sa joue ; ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Fût un temps où ils ne cessaient d'enchaîner les disputes, encore et encore, mais ils avaient prit de l'âge et partageaient des moments calmes. Ils jouaient parfois au shôji, tous les deux ou discutaient de tout et de rien.  
Un énième rire résonna, effaçant toute trace de bonne humeur dans son regard et il leva les yeux au ciel, portant son soda à ses lèvres ; il ressentait cette putain de colère dans ses entrailles et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il retint du mieux qu'il pu son gobelet entre ses mains, lorsqu'une tignasse blonde aux airs surexcités fonça dans son dos.

\- « désolé, Shika' » s'exclama le grand blond « mais c'est le moment »  
\- « le moment, Naruto ? » répéta-t-il  
\- « oui, le décompte ; tout le monde, dans le jardin »

Son cri surexcité se heurta aux murs et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le jardin. Son regard se perdit un instant dans l'immensité du ciel, c'était son premier nouvel an au village caché de la Feuille depuis trois ans et bien qu'il aurait aimé être avec ses parents, sa mère l'avait mit à la porte. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses prunelles brunes se posèrent sur la jeune femme, qui tournait sur elle-même, à quelques pas de lui ; elle était belle, ses mèches blondes dansaient au gré du vent et cette légère robe qu'elle portait, épousait à la perfection ses formes. Il aurait pu se perdre dans cette contemplation, pour des décennies, si un grand brun n'avait pas posé une main au creux des reins de la demoiselle. Dans un élan colérique, il déposa son gobelet sur une table, qui traînait et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, des deux personnes ; il repoussa brutalement le brun et attrapa la bras de la jeune femme, d'une poigne forte. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise mais il ne dit rien ; il la tira à l'intérieur de la demeure et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils s'enfermèrent dans une chambre.

Plongés dans l'obscurité, la lune ronde n'éclairait que très peu la pièce ; Ino massa douloureusement son poignet et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diable était-il intervenu ? Il semblait si en colère à cet instant qu'un frisson la prit. Dans le jardin, les exclamations de joies de leurs camarades résonnaient ; ils commençaient le décompte.

\- « dix » entendirent-ils  
\- « à quoi tu joues, Shikamaru ? » souffla-t-elle  
\- « neuf »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Saï ? »  
\- « huit »  
\- « c'est quoi le problème ? » grogna-t-elle  
\- « sept »  
\- « tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il  
\- « six »  
\- « peut-être bien »  
\- « cinq »  
\- « ce gars n'est pas fait pour toi »  
\- « quatre »  
\- « qu'est-ce que tu en sais, sérieux ? »  
\- « trois »  
\- « je le sais, putain »  
\- « deux »  
\- « alors qui est fait pour moi, hein ? »  
\- « un »

Les lèvres du grand brun se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, dans un élan maladroit ; ils étaient là, au détour d'une chambre d'ami, illuminée par les feux d'artifices qui déchiraient le ciel. Elle aurait aimé lui dire non, mais elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses mèches brunes et colla son corps au sien ; les mains du brun trouvèrent leurs places au creux de ses reins. Un premier baiser maladroit mais tendre.

**12 janvier 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

**\- **« mais putain, arrêtes-toi » entendit-il

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ignora la voix dans son dos ; il n'avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et continua son chemin, à travers les rues du village caché de la Feuille ; il avait été réveillé, deux heures avant, par la brutalité de sa mère, tout ça pour des courses dans un magasin à l'autre bout du village. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avançait silencieusement ; il aimait le silence qui régnait dans les rues au matin, lorsque personne n'était encore très réveillé, ça l'apaisait. Une main se referma sur un pan de son haut et il fit volte-face, se heurtant aux iris bleutés qu'il tentait de fuir depuis plusieurs jours ; depuis le nouvel an. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, à bout de souffle ; ils avaient échangés ce baiser, dans cette chambre et rien, rien ne s'était passé, il avait prit la fuite et l'avait évité, tout simplement. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

\- « arrêtes de fuir » grogna-t-elle  
\- « je ne fuis pas » répliqua-t-il

Elle arqua un sourcil ; en réalité, il prenait totalement la fuite.

\- « j'ai besoin qu'on en parle, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle  
\- « je n'ai pas besoin qu'on en parle, moi » grogna-t-il

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il se renfrogna sur lui-même ; il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de ce baiser, au fond, que pourrait-il dire ?

\- « tu m'as embrassé, Shikamaru ; tu m'as embrassé dans cette chambre, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle « pourquoi est-ce que tu as dis que Saï n'était pas fait pour moi ? pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? alors que tu as passé ta soirée avec l'autre là, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? » elle passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes « je ne comprends pas, j'aimerais comprendre ; explique-moi »

Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un court instant dans le bleu de ses iris ; il aurait aimé recommencer, reprendre ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui voler un second baiser, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il haussa simplement les épaules et détourna le regard.

\- « galère » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Puis, il fit volte-face et disparût au détour d'une rue.

**20 juillet 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

La pluie s'acharnait sur le village, une pluie froide, presque glaciale ; comme ci le ciel pleurait une perte, lui aussi. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à chasser ; elle se souvenait de tout, elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait aperçue ce grand gaillard, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient entraînés, tous les quatre, de la première fois qu'il avait dit être fier d'elle, de la première fois où il était venu prendre des fleurs dans la boutique de son clan pour Kurenaï ; elle repoussa tant bien que mal un sanglot et ferma les yeux. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire maladroit et idiot, elle n'entendrait plus jamais son rire, elle ne sentirait plus jamais cette amère odeur de tabac froid ; dieu qu'il lui manquait déjà. Sûrement qu'il avait été plus qu'un maître pour elle, il avait été un père ; un deuxième père, un modèle, une aura rassurante. Ses larmes doublèrent sur ses joues et elle ne dit rien lorsque la poigne maladroite, mais forte de son meilleur ami se glissa autour de ses épaules ; elle se heurta silencieusement aux prunelles du rouquin et il tenta de lui offrir un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils souffraient, tous les deux, de cette perte.

\- « Asuma Sarutobi était, avant d'être un shinobi de mon village, un ami ; je l'ai connu sur les bancs de l'académie, cet éternel air idiot sur le visage et cette cigarette au coin des lèvres » souffla l'Hokage « c'était quelqu'un de bien, un shinobi doué, un homme aimant ; il a donné sa vie pour ce village et je ne l'oublierais jamais »

Elle tremblait légèrement, mais se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ; ils n'étaient pas de la même génération, mais ils s'étaient connus sur les bancs de l'académie, elle s'était heurté à ce petit garçon, le fils de son maître. Son regard se perdit un instant dans la foule, ils pleuraient en silence ; mais un jeune homme manquait à l'appel, ce garçon qui avait sûrement vu en Asuma plus qu'un maître, ce garçon qui avait assisté impuissant au meurtre de cet homme, qu'il aimait profondément.

\- « repose en paix, Asuma » lâcha-t-elle

Dans un élan lent, elle s'éloigna et se posta près de Kurenaï ; la jeune femme pleurait silencieusement la perte d'un amour, la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ni comment, elle eût une pensée pour Jiraya ; que ferait-elle si elle venait à le perdre, cet idiot ?

Tremblante, Ino se heurta au torse du rouquin et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son haut ; la pluie les glaçait lentement, mais elle s'en fichait, qu'allait-elle faire sans son maître ? Qu'allait-elle faire sans Shikamaru ? Elle avait vu cette lueur dans les prunelles du brun, lorsque leur maître avait rendu son dernier souffle ; cette lueur qui hurlait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, cette lueur qui hurlait qu'une partie de lui était morte pendant ce combat. Dans un geste tendre, le rouquin passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme ; parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Shikamaru était absent et d'une certaine manière, il était effrayé à l'idée que son meilleur ami disparaisse, lui aussi.

**22 septembre 2003 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Des rires se heurtaient aux murs de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise, des rires emplis d'amour ; des rires qui lui firent mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sourire, correctement, comme tout le monde ? Sûrement parce que c'était son premier anniversaire sans Asuma, sans son maître et ses blagues douteuses, sans cet odeur de tabac froid ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il termina cul-sec sa coupe de champagne. Il n'aimait toujours pas le goût, mais paraît-il que l'alcool aidait dans certains malheurs ; ses iris bruns se heurtèrent aux prunelles de sa mère et il lui adressa un petit sourire, elle était inquiète, mais il refusait que ça n'arrive, qu'elle le voit dans un mauvais état. Bien qu'elle était peu convaincue par son sourire bancal, elle accepta sans rien dire et se détourna, attrapant les plats qui traînaient sur le comptoir ; ils avaient mangés et s'apprêtaient à faire la fête. Son fils fêtait ses seize ans, elle refusait que quoi que ce soit se passe mal ; tout irait bien. Dans un geste délicat, il ramassa les quelques gobelets vides qui traînaient et s'apprêtait à les amener dans la cuisine lorsque les mains fortes de son père les prirent dans les siennes.

\- « tutut, c'est ton anniversaire ; profite » souffla la voix rauque du brun  
\- « mais papa je-.. » commença-t-il  
\- « non, tais-toi, je m'en occupe, amuses-toi ; Chôji et Ino t'attendent dans le salon »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il acquiesça, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et s'engouffra dans le salon ; effectivement, le rouquin l'attendait patiemment, assis sur une chaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais elle, elle ne l'attendait pas. Elle riait aux éclats, dans les bras de Saï et il repoussa tant bien que mal cette colère dans ses entrailles ; si seulement, Asuma était là. Sans un mot, il passa près du rouquin et s'extirpa de la demeure, claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui ; tous ses amis étaient là, Naruto dansait avec une Hinata les joues rouges, Kiba faisait le pitre, Tenten discutait joyeusement avec Neji ; ils étaient tous là, alors pourquoi, avait-il si mal ?

Ses pas le guidèrent à travers les arbres de la forêt dense du clan Nara ; les inconnus se perdaient constamment, lui, il la connaissait par cœur. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son père l'emmenait entre ses arbres, lui présentait les cerfs, lui contait les histoires du clan ; dieu qu'il avait aimé ses moments, dieu que ça lui manquait. Quelques gouttes de pluies descendirent des nuages et il posa son regard brun sur le ciel ; est-ce que son maître surveillait ce qu'il faisait ? Sûrement qu'il le trouvait pathétique. Dans un geste brutal, son dos heurta un arbre et il se glissa contre le tronc ; glissant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'Asuma ; il aurait dû le protéger, l'empêcher de se faire tuer, bon dieu, il avait plus de 200 de q.i, mais n'avait pas été capable de sauver l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui, après son père. Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et alluma sa cigarette d'un geste expert ; depuis la perte, il fumait, constamment. Une mauvaise habitude, mais il trouvait un certain apaisement dans cette fichue odeur, dans ce geste, dans cette habitude.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un sursaut et il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant ; son regard brun se confronta aux prunelles bleutées de la jeune femme et il retint tant bien que mal les quelques mots qui tentaient de prendre la fuite, loin de ses lèvres. Ils ne se parlaient déjà quasi plus, alors si il parlait sous le coup de la colère, se serait pire, non ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tira une taffe, sans un mot.

\- « Shikamaru, tu ne devrais pas faire ça » souffla-t-elle « je veux dire.. fumer »  
\- « mêles toi de tes affaires » grogna-t-il  
\- « tu es mon meilleur ami, ce sont un peu mes affaires »

Un rire mauvais s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il écrasa maladroitement son mégot dans l'herbe humide ; la pluie continuait de s'acharner sur eux et il ne fit rien, prenant appui sur les paumes de ses mains. Il essuya maladroitement ses mains humides sur son pantalon et posa son regard brun sur elle.

Elle était vraiment belle ; qui aurait crû que cette petite fille aux allures agaçantes deviendrait une si belle rose ? Ses prunelles vagabondèrent sur ce corps, sur ce visage, sur ses lèvres ; s'en était si étrange, cette envie constante qu'il avait de prendre ses lèvres en otage chaque fois qu'elle était en face de lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'une centaine de baisers, quel idiot.

\- « tu devrais retourner avec ton connard » lâcha-t-il  
\- « Saï ne t'a rien fait, c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »  
\- « mon problème, c'est toi, Ino » s'exclama-t-il

Les yeux de la douce Yamanaka s'écarquillèrent à ses mots et elle fit un pas en arrière. Il serra les poings.

\- « tu me fais chier, ok ? » continua-t-il « tu fais constamment la princesse, tu te crois magnifique et géniale alors que pas du tout, ouvres les yeux ; tu aimerais être extraordinaire, mais tu es ordinaire, tu es comme toutes les autres, une idiote. tu crois que j'ai oublié toutes ces fois où tu as laissé ces bâtards dirent à Chôji que le monde se porterait mieux s'il était mort ? »  
\- « Shikamaru.. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure  
\- « va te faire foutre, Ino ; je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ok ? »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme et il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras ; étouffant un sanglot entre ses lèvres, elle fit volte-face. Une seconde de plus, et elle aurait vu les larmes s'échapper de ses paupières tremblantes ; mais trop tard, elle était partit. Il était seul.

**7 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Le souffle court, il tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient sur les deux cadres photos qui traînaient sur un coin de son bureau. L'une d'elle représentait ses parents et lui, l'autre représentait son équipe ; le sourire d'Asuma sur la deuxième lui arracha un pincement au cœur et il étouffa un petit sanglot entre ses lèvres. Peut-être que demain, il perdrait la vie sur le champ de bataille ; peut-être que demain, il rejoindrait son maître. Peut-être était-ce sa dernière nuit dans son lit, la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette demeure qui l'avait vu prendre de l'âge ; qu'il verrait le sourire de sa mère, les prunelles de son père. Son père ; Shikaku participait, lui aussi, à la quatrième grande guerre ninja et ça lui faisait mal, il était effrayé à l'idée que son père ne revienne pas. Comment ferait-il sans lui ? Comment sa mère ferait-elle sans lui ? Shikaku et Yoshino s'aimaient tant ; il n'avait jamais eu de mal à reconnaître cet amour qui inondait le regard de l'un ou de l'autre. Demain, ce serait la guerre ; dans quelques heures, il rejoindrait ses camarades. Les mains tremblantes, il tira le drap sur son corps et glissa un bras derrière son crâne ; ça lui faisait si mal, dans la cage thoracique.

Quelques coups contre la vitre de sa fenêtre lui arrachèrent un léger sursaut et il fronça les sourcils, repoussant le drap qui recouvrait son torse nu et sauta sur ses deux pieds ; son regard brun se heurta aux prunelles bleutées de sa coéquipière et il resta un instant debout au milieu de sa chambre, observant la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière la porte. Que faisait-elle, là, à sa fenêtre ? Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis plus d'un an, depuis qu'il lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre au détour d'un arbre dans la forêt du clan Nara ; sûrement qu'il l'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne le voulait, ce jour-là. Dans un geste lent, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et il déverrouilla ; la jeune femme se glissa dans l'encadrement et la referma tout de suite derrière elle, un vent fort soufflait sur le village. Leurs regards se confrontèrent un instant, un court instant, avant que les prunelles d'un bel azur de la jeune femme se perdent sur son torse dénudé ; il attrapa un tee-shirt et l'enfila, rapidement. Elle n'était sûrement pas venu pour ça.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ino ? » souffla-t-il

Elle semblait mal à l'aise, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts ; pourtant, elle ne fuyait pas son regard, elle le confrontait avec une telle assurance que ça lui arracha un frisson.

\- « demain, c'est-.. » commença-t-elle  
\- « la guerre, je sais ça » la coupa-t-il  
\- « je-.. »  
\- « pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre, Ino ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun, il glissa une main dans ses mèches brunes, qui retombaient sur ses épaules ; il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle faisait là et ça l'énervait. Elle prit une inspiration et baissa les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

\- « j'ai peur, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure « j'ai peur de perdre mon père, de perdre Chôji, de perdre tous mes amis » elle prit une inspiration « j'ai peur de te perdre ; c'est une horrible sensation, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois aux portes de la mort et ça fait mal »

Le brun ne dit rien ; que pourrait-il dire? Sûrement que tout ceux qui participerait à la guerre, demain, était effrayé à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un ; toute la soirée, il s'était heurté au regard de sa mère, d'habitude si forte, si puissante, qui tremblait de peur à l'idée de perdre son fils et son époux. Un frisson le prit ; il détestait ce regard.

\- « tu me manques » ajouta-t-elle « ça me manque que tu ne lâches pas un galère toutes les dix minutes, ça me manque que tu ne me contredises pas constamment, que tu ne sois plus là pour faire une partie de shôji contre moi et que tu gagnes ; j'ai besoin de toi, Shikamaru, je déteste que tu sois si près et si loin de moi »

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres et pour une fois, elle n'en retenait aucun ; peut-être que demain, ils perdraient la vie sur ce champ de bataille, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Le cœur du brun rata un battement ; elle était là, devant lui et elle se mettait à nu, elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- « et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que deux ans sont passés ; deux années, mais je suis encore perdu à cause de ce baiser, du nouvel an » avoua-t-elle « si je ferme les yeux et que je me concentre correctement, j'ai l'impression de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, encore une fois ; est-ce que tu sais à quel point, c'est douloureux ? Saï est un garçon adorable, il m'aime et je l'apprécie beaucoup ; il est gentil, tendre, il ne fume pas, n'est pas flemmard, il est presque parfait, mais il n'est pas toi, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète plus pour toi que pour lui ? c'est lui, mon petit copain, je ne comprends pas, Shikamaru et ça me ronge de l'intérieur »

Le son de sa voix céda sa place au silence dans la chambre ; ses mots se heurtèrent un instant aux murs de la pièce et il tenta maladroitement de prendre une inspiration. Elle venait de dire toutes ces choses et son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait prendre la fuite ; il fit un pas en avant, encore un autre, et une partie de lui pria pour qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle claque cette fichue fenêtre et qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit. Mais elle ne bougea pas, pas d'un millimètre. Le bruit de sa respiration saccadée se mêlait à celui des rafales de vent, à l'extérieur de la demeure ; ses prunelles brunes se perdaient dans ce bleu qu'il aimait tant.

\- « Ino » appela-t-il, dans un murmure « repousse-moi, s'il te plaît »

Le bout de ses doigts effleura la taille de la jeune femme et le souffle coupé, elle ne dit rien. Ils étaient si proche à cet instant qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée qu'il entends les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

\- « dis moi non » souffla-t-il « fais le »

Dans un élan maladroit, mais au ton plein de courage, il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres frôlant une demi-seconde les siennes ; son souffle se mêlant au sien.

\- « dis moi d'aller me faire foutre » lâcha-t-il  
\- « fais le, aime-moi » murmura-t-elle

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, une nouvelle fois, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, elle déposa ses mains dans sa nuque et colla brutalement leurs lèvres. Un baiser empreint de souffrance et d'un amour débordant ; leurs corps s'embrasaient l'un contre l'autre, avec une timidité passionnée. Ses doigts fins glissèrent dans les mèches brunes du garçon et elle colla son corps au sien, avide de sa chaleur ; les yeux fermés, ils savouraient cet instant. Le soudain empressement du garçon lui arracha un petit gémissement, étouffé dans un baiser et elle ne dit rien, lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la surface fraîche de la fenêtre ; les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous son haut et un frisson le prit alors qu'elle découvrait le torse du brun, d'une caresse délicate. Le tissu qui le couvrait tomba au sol dans un son étouffé et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux ; il était fou de cette sensation.

Elle étouffait sa peur du lendemain dans ses baisers, elle étouffait ses doutes de l'avenir dans ses bras ; elle était là et il se perdait en elle, contre ses lèvres. Ses mains maladroites glissèrent sous le tissu qui couvrait le corps de la blonde et il le lui enleva, d'un geste sec ; ses prunelles brunes effleurèrent un instant ce corps. Les lèvres légèrement gonflées à cause de leurs baisers, le corps tremblant de désir, sa nudité ; en sous vêtements devant lui, quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il ne bougeait pas, se perdant dans sa contemplation. Elle tenta de mettre ses mains sur son corps, mais il les lui attrapa, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche ; il la voulait, elle, toute entiè déposa quelques baisers délicats sur ses poignets et récupéra ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus tendre que les précédents ; soudainement tremblant et bien moins assuré, ses lèvres glissèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le tissu qui recouvrait ses seins tomba au sol et il goûta à sa peau sucrée, timidement ; elle le remarqua et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, caressant du bout des doigts ses joues rugueuses. Un doux sourire traînait sur ses lèvres.

\- « tout va bien » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure

Trois petits mots amplement suffisant, elle déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres et se glissa entre les draps du lit du brun ; ses prunelles ébène se perdirent un instant sur ce corps, elle serait sa perte. Il fit taire tant bien que mal cette petite voix qui lui hurlait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et se glissa à son tour, contre son corps brûlant de désir ; ses lèvres retrouvèrent leurs places sur les siennes, comme si elles avaient été conçus pour s'embraser encore et encore.

**8 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

L'aurore grignotait lentement l'immensité du ciel ; le bout de ses doigts glissa doucement sur la cuisse nue de la jeune femme et il esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient passés la nuit dans ses draps d'un beau blanc, une nuit à s'aimer maladroitement, à se perdre l'un en l'autre ; elle avait été sa première fois et il avait été la sienne, sans une once de regret. Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un court instant dans les traits si doux de son visage ; elle était là, ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses mèches blondes se mêlant aux plis du drap. Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et son sourire s'agrandit ; il s'était senti bien, plus que bien, son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un bruit au ton métallique résonna dans la demeure et le tira de sa contemplation ; quelques coups tapèrent contre le bois de sa porte et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « Shikamaru, réveille-toi ; c'est bientôt l'heure » entendit-il  
\- « d'accord, papa » lâcha-t-il

Le son des pas de son paternel disparut au détour d'un couloir et il se heurta à l'inquiétude dans les prunelles bleutées de la jeune femme ; il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, si douce mais elle repoussa le drap. Sans un mot, elle s'empressa de remettre ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol de la chambre et il l'observa silencieusement ; qu'était-il censé dire ? Qu'était-il censé faire ? Après cette nuit où ils s'étaient perdus dans ses draps, dans les abysses passionnés de leurs sentiments.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, timidement, l'arrachant à ses pensées hasardeuses et elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse du garçon.

\- « ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît » murmura-t-elle

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle disparut par la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient aimés, s'étaient perdus mais la réalité les rattrapait ; peut-être était-ce leur dernière nuit. Il regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point elle le rendait fou.

**9 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Il était là, dans ses bras ; il était là, à bout de souffle et les battements de son cœur ralentissaient dangereusement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se heurta au regard émeraude d'une tignasse rose et la supplia silencieusement de faire quelque chose ; elle n'était pas capable de le perdre, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer une existence sans son regard brun, sur cet air impassible sur son visage. Dans un élan maladroit, elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et le serra contre elle ; les autres étaient retournés au combat, ne restait qu'elle et Sakura, près de lui. Elle aurait aimé en vouloir à tous ces gens qui se disaient être leurs amis, mais elle savait ce qui se jouait ; peut-être que l'humanité viendrait à disparaître demain, personne ne s'attarderait sur sa mort à lui. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, douloureusement et elle se pencha, en avant ; ses lèvres frôlant son front couvert de sueur.

\- « tu m'as promis ; ne meurs pas, s'il te plaît, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Les mains tremblantes, elle glissa l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et caressa du bout des doigts les traits de son visage ; il n'était plus un petit garçon, il était ce jeune homme si beau, si fort, qui faisait battre son coeur.

\- « bats-toi, je t'en supplie » souffla-t-elle

La rose s'empressait de faire un tas de choses, près d'eux ; elle tentait tant bien que mal de lui sauver la vie et elle espérait que ça fonctionne. La douce Yamanaka ferma les yeux, un instant ; deux nuits en arrière, elle s'était retrouvé dans ses draps, dans ses bras et elle s'était senti bien ; sûrement qu'elle aurait dû le convaincre de prendre la fuite, tous les deux, loin de cette fichue guerre, loin de ce village.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement celles du brun, espérant une réaction, mais rien ne vint ; elle colla son front au sien, tremblante.

\- « je t'aime » murmura-t-elle

Elle se maudit d'avoir le courage de lui dire ces deux mots, dans un moment pareil ; peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse de lui, avant. Peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de temps ; plus de souvenirs, que ceux d'une nuit.

**11 octobre 2004 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Un bruit de pas se mêla au son métallique d'une béquille et le brun se posta tant bien que mal près de ses camarades ; les atrocités de la quatrième grande guerre étaient derrière eux, mais leurs cœurs souffraient encore. Ses prunelles brunes se perdirent un instant sur les lettres qui dansaient douloureusement sur la surface froide de la dalle funéraire. Une surface insensible à l'univers, aux personnes qui lui faisaient face ; tout le contraire de la personne qui traînait, dessous. Il fit taire le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit et repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; tant d'hommes étaient tombés sur le champ de bataille, des fils, des époux, des amis, des pères.

\- « Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara, ont offert leurs vies pour la survie de l'humanité ; ils sont morts en sauvant un million de vies, des héros » lâcha l'Hokage « ils étaient des amis fidèles, deux idiots adorables, des époux, des pères ; reposez en paix, Shikaku et Inoichi »

Un cri désespéré brisa la voix du Hokage et son cœur rata un battement ; tant bien que mal, il s'éloigna de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoignit sa mère, en larmes. Elle avait perdue l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans cette fichue guerre ; sa béquille se heurta au sol humide et il glissa ses bras autour du corps tremblant de sa mère, la serrant contre lui. Il aurait aimé le ramener, il aurait aimé s'engouffrer dans la demeure traditionnelle japonaise avec son père, mais il était mort, en héros ; Shikamaru était l'avenir du clan Nara et la seule personne qui restait à Yoshino.

**21 avril 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Un bol de râmen se glissa sur le comptoir et elle l'attrapa, remerciant chaleureusement Ichiraku d'un sourire ; le rire du jeune Uzumaki empli la pièce et elle se heurta aux prunelles émeraude d'une tignasse rose. Sa meilleure amie semblait heureuse, près du blond ; la paix régnait sur le monde et doucement, les âmes-sœurs se trouvaient. Dans un geste délicat, elle apporta un morceau de viande à ses lèvres et croqua généreusement dedans.

\- « eh, c'est Shikamaru, non ? » entendit-elle

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas avaler de travers et fronça les sourcils ; la quatrième grande guerre était terminée, mais les pertes avaient laissés des séquelles. Le jeune Nara enchaînait les missions, de plus en plus dangereuses et fuyait tout le monde ; ses prunelles bleutées se posèrent sur la silhouette du brun, qui attendait patiemment devant un restaurant plutôt chic. Naruto fit un mouvement, sûrement dans le but de le rejoindre, mais la main de la rose sur son avant-bras l'en empêcha ; elle pointa du doigt quelque chose et il fronça les sourcils.

Son cœur rata un battement ; elle était là, ce grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun et il lui adressa un sourire ; ce sourire qui lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde et la guida à l'intérieur du restaurant ; alors c'était ça, Temari était la lumière dans les ténèbres du brun.

**2 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la porte et lorsque la planche à la teinte marron céda aux traits de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans l'appartement ; surprise, elle referma doucement la porte derrière lui et la seconde d'après, son dos heurtait brutalement le bois. Ses prunelles bleutées se retrouvèrent happés par les iris brunes du garçon et elle ne dit rien ; il y avait tant d'émotions au fond de ses yeux que ça lui coupait le souffle. Les lèvres du brun s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et elle céda à la passion, glissant ses mains dans son dos ; elle tira sur le vêtement qu'il portait et le tissu s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Le son de leurs respirations saccadés se heurtaient aux murs de l'appartement et elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse musclé ; qui aurait crû qu'un tel flemmard aurait un corps si athlétique ? Elle perdait la raison, dans ses bras ; dans son parfum de tabac froid. Le haut qu'elle portait, ne tarda pas à rejoindre le tissu au sol et il fondit sur ses seins, déposant un tas de baisers sur sa poitrine dénudé ; il était là et il la rendait littéralement folle.

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et se cambra aux caresses du garçon ; d'un geste brutal, il passa ses mains fortes sur ses fesses et la souleva. Les jambes au teint pâle de la demoiselle s'accrochèrent autour de sa taille et ses lèvres s'embrasèrent contre les siennes, il chercha la chambre ; heureusement qu'elle vivait seule. Son corps se heurta au matelas et elle attira le brun sur elle ; elle le débarrassa de son pantalon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les joues rugueuses du garçon et elle captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser passionné.

Dans un geste habile, elle le poussa sur le sol et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui ; toute innocence avait disparue à cet instant. Ils partageaient une étreinte délicieuse, un moment d'intense plaisir ; quelque chose qui resterait gravé, un long moment dans leurs mémoires.

**3 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Le bout de ses doigts glissa dans une douceur extrême sur les traits du garçon, dans ses draps ; ils avaient fait l'amour, encore et encore, ils s'étaient perdus dans une nuit au goût dégradant et passionné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et elle lui vola un baiser, encore un ; pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se sentait si bien ? Les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses épaules et il la repoussa, doucement ; il jeta le drap dans un coin du lit et enfila son pantalon, qui traînait sur le sol. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses mèches brunes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule et il se heurta aux prunelles bleutées de la jeune femme ; il s'était perdu dans ses draps, pourquoi ? Il la repoussa doucement et se mit sur ses deux pieds, cachant la vue de son torse par le haut qu'il portait, quelques heures plus tôt. Le son de leurs ébats résonnait encore dans la pièce.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle

Pendant une seconde, il se souvint de cet instant où elle avait fondu en larmes, dans la rue ; après que Sasuke Uchiha l'ai planté là, alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Une scène qui le hantait depuis des années. Il s'était senti si fort à cet instant, à mettre au tapis le génie de l'académie ; il vengeait les larmes qui avaient roulés sur les yeux de la petite fille, mais là, tout de suite, qui vengerait celles qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couler ? Il se haïssait pour ça.

\- « Temari m'a embrassé » avoua-t-il

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les prunelles d'un bel azur de la jeune femme et son cœur rata un battement.

\- « elle m'a embrassé » répéta-t-il

Dans un geste lent, et empreint de douleur, elle enroula le drap d'un beau blanc autour de son corps nu. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, des larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à camoufler ; elle attrapa une paire de chaussures qui traînait sur le sol de sa chambre et la lui balança brutalement dans le torse. Elle avait mal, tellement mal ; il était là, si beau, et elle l'aimait tellement, bon sang.

\- « casse toi » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure

Il se heurta au regard souffrant de la jeune femme et se maudit pour ça, pour ce mal qui lui faisait constamment ; pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage de lui dire que Temari n'était pas elle ? Que lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurés, il n'avait rien ressenti ? Son père avait eu raison, il était lâche. Les mains de la blonde se plaquèrent brutalement contre son torse et elle le poussa.

\- « j'ai dis, casse toi » s'exclama-t-elle

Les yeux embués, il acquiesça douloureusement et s'extirpa de l'appartement ; ses genoux se heurtèrent brutalement au sol et elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres. Ils étaient si loin et pourtant si proche.

**4 août 2005 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Le bruit de ses pas effrénés se heurtait aux façades des maisons ; au bord de l'apoplexie, elle tentait tant bien que mal de rejoindre les portes du village. Les secondes s'envolaient et les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique lui faisaient terriblement mal ; elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, en se cognant à l'épaule d'un passant. Les larmes se pointaient au coin de ses paupières et elle les retint du mieux qu'elle pût ; elle l'aimait, terriblement. Elle, Ino Yamanaka était terriblement amoureuse de cet idiot de Shikamaru Nara et elle devait lui dire, avant qu'il ne s'en aille, loin d'elle ; elle avait apprit quelques minutes en arrière, par ce bavard de Naruto, que le brun partait au village caché du Sable, en compagnie de la princesse de Suna. Elle refusait que ça se passe comme ça, qu'ils se quittent sur des larmes, sur des regrets ; elle refusait qu'ils se quittent tout court, oui, elle avait tout prévue, elle arriverait aux portes, lui hurlerait qu'elle l'aimait, lui hurlerait qu'il était le seul, et ils s'aimeraient passionnément.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque la façade des portes se glissa dans son champ de vision et elle doubla la cadence, son épaule se heurta brutalement à quelqu'un et une grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle la massa douloureusement et posa son regard bleuté sur la personne, face à elle ; les prunelles brunes de la femme lui rappelèrent automatiquement celles du brun.

\- « Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle  
\- « Yoshino » commença-t-elle « je.. Shikamaru ? »

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans les iris de la femme et elle fit un pas en arrière, alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues ; non, ce n'était pas possible.

\- « il est partit, Ino » souffla la mère du garçon

Ses genoux cognèrent brutalement la surface dure du sol et elle fondit en larmes ; les bras de Yoshino se refermèrent autour de son corps frêle et tremblant et elle s'accrocha à elle. C'était trop tard ; elle l'avait perdue.

**24 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent délicatement les lèvres de son petit-ami et elle frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien, amoureusement ; elle glissa ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes et esquissa un sourire. Les éclats de voix légèrement surexcités résonnaient dans la demeure et lorsque la sonnerie de la porte principale se heurta aux murs, elle ne bougea pas ; elle était bien là, confortablement assise sur les genoux de son amant. Il la regardait avec cette tendresse dans les yeux, une tendresse qui la faisait totalement fondre ; elle captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

\- « eh, les amis, j'ai une putain de surprise » s'exclama un blondinet, surexcité  
\- « encore l'intention de baisser ton pantalon devant tout le monde, Naruto ? » lâcha une tignasse rose

Le blond se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; il vola un chaste baiser à la demoiselle et s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son comportement lors de la dernière fête. Un Naruto saoûl était un Naruto très à l'aise avec sa nudité ; elle esquissa un sourire et acquiesça. Il tapa dans ses mains, brutalement.

\- « mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Shikamaru Nara » s'écria-t-il

Ce prénom dans les lèvres du jeune Uzumaki lui arracha un léger sursaut et elle écarquilla les yeux, non, c'était tout simplement impossible ; il avait prit la fuite, deux ans en arrière. Elle tourna la tête, dans un élan lent, ignorant les appels inquiets de son petit-ami et son cœur rata un battement ; ses prunelles bleutées se posèrent sur la silhouette du grand brun, qui traînait dans les bras d'un rouquin, quelque peu enveloppé.

Il était là, une dizaine de centimètres en plus, ce sourire qui la faisait fondre sur les lèvres ; et bien qu'elle avait tourné la page, elle se retrouva soudainement à bout de souffle. Son visage adolescent avait cédé sa place à des traits adultes et cette légère barbe brune le rendait terriblement séduisant ; pendant un instant, elle croisa son regard ébène et elle crû mourir sur place. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se détourna ; pourtant, elle était presque sûr d'avoir vu un éclat de tristesse dans ses iris, pendant une demi-seconde.  
Un claquement de doigt la ramena à la réalité et elle adressa un petit sourire désolé à son amant, se hissant sur la chaise près de lui alors qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée sur ses genoux ; mais il ne dit rien, ne remarquant même pas l'état dans lequel elle était, et s'approcha du brun pour le saluer, chaleureusement.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et tapa dans la main du blondinet ; ils venaient d'enchaîner plusieurs parties de babyfoot, contre une équipe composé de Lee et Chôji et avaient gagnés. Il ébouriffa les mèches blondes du garçon et s'engouffra dans la cuisine, cherchant dans le frigidaire une énième bière ; ses amis lui avaient manqués, les gens du village caché du Sable n'étaient pas si chaleureux, s'en était triste.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte du frigidaire, il se heurta aux prunelles bleutées de son amie d'enfance ; l'adolescente avait cédé sa place à une magnifique jeune femme et il en eût le souffle coupé, pendant une demi-seconde. Elle était là, particulièrement belle et il esquissa un petit sourire, au coin de ses lèvres ; se grattant l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement. Ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, après tout et il avait prit la fuite, il avait tenté de refaire sa vie loin d'elle, loin de la tentation qu'elle était.

\- « tu es revenu » souffla-t-elle  
\- « oui, le village me manquait »  
\- « je n'ai pas vu, Temari »

Une petite grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il acquiesça.

\- « ça n'a pas marché, je l'ai quitté » avoua-t-il

Les jours s'étaient envolés et là où il avait crû retrouvé un amour sain, il avait trouvé une amitié maladroite ; il se souvenait encore des larmes qui avaient roulés sur les joues de la princesse de Suna lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il ne tombait pas amoureux. Ils avaient essayés encore et encore, mais elle n'était pas la bonne ; Ino acquiesça simplement et disparut dans la pièce principale.

**25 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil ; l'instant d'après, son ombre filait au gré du vent, droit vers l'ombre de la jeune femme, à quelques mètres de lui. Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle stoppa tout mouvement, il la rattrapa doucement, les mains dans les poches, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- « tu marchais trop vite, fallait m'attendre » souffla-t-il  
\- « relâche-moi, Shikamaru » grogna-t-elle  
\- « je fais ce que ton copain m'a demandé de faire, je te raccompagne chez toi alors cesse de prendre autant d'avance »

Un léger grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle acquiesça ; il relâcha son emprise et elle fit taire le frisson qui la prit. Un parfum de tabac froid flotta dans l'air et soudainement, elle se sentit apaisé ; ses prunelles bleutées se confrontèrent à son visage. Il marchait silencieusement, ses iris bruns se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel et bordel ce qu'il était beau. Cette fichue emprise qu'il avait sur elle, serait sa perte, un jour ; un énième frisson la prit et elle détourna le regard.

Dans un élan doux, il déposa sa veste sur les épaules de la jeune femme et esquissa un petit sourire ; elle l'accepta et fourra ses bras dans les manches larges de l'habit. Pendant un court instant, leurs regards se confrontèrent ; elle se perdit dans le brun de ses yeux. Pourquoi cédait-elle, toujours ? Délicatement, il lui saisit la mâchoire et emboîta soudainement sa bouche à la sienne ; impuissante, prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires, elle ne dit rien. Un énième frisson la prit lorsque la langue du garçon caressa la sienne ; pourquoi ne ressentait-elle ce genre de choses qu'avec lui ? Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- « Ino » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Sa voix rauque et haletante lui arracha un frisson et elle en oublia la raison, la situation ; elle attrapa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et le tira dans une ruelle obscure. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une énième fois et elle glissa ses mains sur le torse musclé du garçon ; dieu qu'il lui avait manqué.

\- « aime moi » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres

Le cœur tremblait, il acquiesça ; et avec un empressement maladroit, fit tomber la veste qu'il avait mit sur ses épaules quelques minutes en arrière, au sol. Dans l'excitation et le manque du moment, ils ne perdirent pas de temps ; elle détacha la ceinture du brun et fit glisser son pantalon, le long de ses jambes ; le sous-vêtement suivit et elle effleura sa virilité du bout des doigts. Elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle.

**30 décembre 2007 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Dans une vague de plaisir, leurs deux corps se crispèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, dans un élan brutal ; étouffant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches fiévreuses. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, haletant, après un énième coup de rein passionné et glissa un bras sur son crâne ; un corps se heurta au sien et un doux parfum vanillé flotta dans l'air. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme, tendrement, déposant quelques baisers sur son front ; le bout de ses doigts caressaient tendrement sa joue. Ses prunelles brunes cherchèrent les iris bleutés de la jeune femme, il attendait désespérément la rencontre de leurs regards parce que la vérité était qu'il était totalement accro à ce bleu dans ses prunelles. Dans un geste lent, elle se tira de l'étreinte et se glissa hors des draps ; il s'appuya sur ses coudes et releva le haut de son torse.

\- « Ino ? » appela-t-il « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le son de sa voix rauque lui arracha un léger sursaut, qu'elle camoufla tant bien que mal ; elle serrait le drap d'un beau blanc contre son corps nu, dans un élan tremblant. Son regard s'accrocha à l'une des photographies qui traînaient fièrement sur le bureau du brun ; ils étaient là, à peine âgés de douze ans, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Asuma, en arrière plan, semblait si heureux d'être là. Son maître lui manquait, peut-être aurait-il su trouvé les bons mots.

\- « Ino ? » appela-t-il de nouveau

Pendant une seconde, elle se souvint de cet instant où elle avait fondu en larmes dans la rue ; après que Sasuke Uchiha l'ai planté là, alors qu'elle venait de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Une scène qui la hantait depuis des années. Il était sortit de nul part et avait frappé le brun, la défendant passionnément alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus amis ; il avait hurlé que l'Uchiha ne méritait pas ses larmes, mais elle, méritait-elle les larmes du brun, encore nu, dans ses draps ?

\- « Saï m'a demandé en mariage » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux « il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dis oui, Shikamaru, ce truc entre nous, c'est terminé »

L'univers autour du brun s'écroula soudainement ; quel idiot, il avait crû que ces petits moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux voulaient dire quelque chose. Quelques larmes pointèrent au coin de ses paupières et dans un geste lent, il repoussa le drap qui couvrait sa nudité ; attrapant un short qui traînait sur le sol, il l'enfila. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, parce qu'au fond, elle le savait ; elle ne méritait pas ses larmes.

\- « j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin » ajouta-t-elle

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du brun, malgré lui ; et ce son lui coupa le souffle. Il pleurait, il pleurait à cause d'elle ; il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais ce fut bien trop douloureux. Il chassa ses larmes d'un revers de manche maladroit et attrapa la robe, qui traînait sur le sol ; il la balança sans une once de douceur dans le dos de la blonde.

\- « casse toi » souffla-t-il

Sans un mot, elle repoussa le drap et cacha sa nudité avec la robe ; ses iris bleutés se posèrent dans le regard brun du garçon et elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Il était si beau, si parfait que ça la tuait de faire volte-face ; son être entier le réclamait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit, cette relation toxique et sans nom entre eux n'était pas saine.

\- « j'ai dis, casse toi » grogna-t-il

Les yeux embués, elle acquiesça douloureusement et s'extirpa de la demeure ; les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, à peine eût-elle passé le pas de la porte. Le poing du garçon s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur de sa chambre et il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; ils étaient si loin et pourtant si proche.

**18 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu **

Le bout de ses doigts effleura délicatement le pelage roux du cerf et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; l'animal se frotta doucement contre la paume de sa main et ne dit rien lorsqu'une tignasse brune se glissa près de lui. Yoshino n'était peut-être une Nara que par alliance mais les animaux de la forêt l'acceptaient, sans une once de difficulté ; elle écrasa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse de son fils. Plus les années passaient, plus il ressemblait à son défunt père ; cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait, jusqu'à la fin. Le brun ferma les yeux, à ce contact et profita de l'instant ; depuis quand n'avait-il pas connu de réel geste tendre ? Son cœur saignait dans sa cage thoracique, mais il gardait la face ; elle attrapa le menton du garçon entre ses doigts et confronta silencieusement leurs regards. Elle le connaissait par cœur ; il manquait quelque chose dans le fond de ses iris. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et elle déposa sa tête, sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle avait mit au monde.

\- « raconte-moi Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle

D'abord surpris, un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du brun ; c'est vrai, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour camoufler des choses à sa mère, elle trouvait toujours lorsqu'il tentait de faire croire le contraire de ce qu'il ressentait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et son regard ébène se perdit un instant dans l'immensité du ciel ; son père lui manquait, ce grand gaillard maladroit, mais si fort, si puissant.

\- « je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, l'année de mes neuf ans ; j'étais dingue d'elle, mais je me persuadais du contraire, puis je l'ai vu, dans la boutique, derrière le comptoir ce jour-là. elle n'était plus cette petite fille que j'avais défendu pendant mon enfance, elle était une jeune fille terriblement belle » lâcha-t-il plein de courage « j'ai essayé de fuir ça, je te jure maman, mais lorsque je l'ai vu avec lui, au nouvel an, j'ai perdu les pédales ; je l'ai embrassé et j'ai aimé ça » un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres « mais j'ai fuis ; elle est mon premier baiser et ma première fois et j'essaie d'être loin d'elle, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui offrir de bien, bordel. mais chaque fois, je retombe »

Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres ; il n'avait plus le courage de faire semblant.

\- « je retombe amoureux d'elle, encore et encore, dans ses sourires, dans son rire, dans ses regards, dans son corps ; je suis fou amoureux d'elle et elle est sur le point de devenir sa femme, à lui. je l'ai perdu parce que je n'avais pas le courage de l'aimer ; parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur »

Les mains de sa mère se refermèrent délicatement sur les siennes et il plongea son regard ébène dans le sien ; il avait toujours trouvé un certain apaisement dans les prunelles de cette femme, dans son enfance, elle était capable de calmer ses peurs, ses doutes, d'un seul regard. Elle caressa du bout des doigts sa joue rugueuse et esquissa un sourire.

\- « et si tu arrêtais d'être lâche, Shikamaru ? » souffla-t-elle « et si tu te levais, là, tout de suite, que tu allais chez elle et que tu lui disais ce que tu viens de me dire ? ne fuis plus, retrouve la »  
\- « mais, elle ne m'aime pa-.. »  
\- « Ino t'aime » le coupa-t-elle  
\- « comment tu sais que c'est elle ? »  
\- « je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas ; retrouve la, ce n'est pas trop tard »

Ces quelques mots firent naître une pointe de courage dans ses entrailles et il acquiesça vivement, il tira sa mère contre son torse, dans une étreinte maladroite et se jeta sur ses deux pieds ; avec un rapide geste de la main, il s'élança à travers les arbres, le cœur battant. Sa mère avait raison ; il irait sur le pas de sa porte, camperait devant si il le fallait et lui dirait tout, il lui dirait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, lui dirait qu'il rêvait d'une longue existence avec elle, qu'il voulait se réveiller près d'elle tous les matins ; il lui ferait la promesse qu'ils seraient heureux. Parce qu'ils le seraient, ils seraient heureux ; ils s'aimaient.

La façade de la demeure traditionnelle japonaise de son clan se glissa dans son champ de vision et il s'apprêta à prendre le chemin de la sortie lorsqu'il se heurta brutalement à quelqu'un ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses prunelles brunes se heurtèrent aux iris émeraude d'une demoiselle, qu'il connaissait bien. Elle se massa douloureusement l'épaule et lui jeta un mauvais regard.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Temari ? » souffla-t-il, à bout de souffle  
\- « fallait que je te vois » avoua-t-elle  
\- « pas de soucis, mais là, je dois vraiment, mais vraiment y aller »  
\- « Shikamaru, c'est vraiment important »  
\- « mais moi aussi, c'est important » grogna-t-il

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle tira subitement sur la ceinture qui tenait correctement son kimono ; le tissu tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé et il se confronta au ventre anormalement rond de la jeune femme.

\- « je suis enceinte, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle « de ton bébé »

**23 mars 2008 - village caché de la Feuille, pays du Feu**

Les exclamations mêlés au son des applaudissements le tirèrent de ses hasardeuses pensées et il se heurta au sourire qui traînait sur ses lèvres ; il aurait aimé que ce sourire soit pour lui, qu'il soit là-bas près d'elle, il lui aurait tenu la main et l'aurait embrassé sous les applaudissements surexcités du jeune Uzumaki. Quel doux rêve ; une seconde larme roula sur sa joue rugueuse et il l'essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de sa mère et il profita de l'excitation générale pour prendre la fuite, encore une fois ; le bruit de ses pas résonna un instant dans l'air, un court instant, où il imagina son existence si il avait eu un peu de courage. Qu'aurait été son existence si il avait le courage de lui dire « je t'aime », si il avait eu le courage de lui prendre la main, si il avait eu le courage de mettre un genou à terre ?

\- « a-attends » entendit-il

Les mains tremblantes, il s'arrêta, au beau milieu du corridor ; incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il fit taire tant bien que mal le sanglot qu'il le prenait et ne dit rien, le son de sa voix se heurtait aux murs ; bordel ce qu'il aimait sa voix, cette voix qui lui avait tant de fois fait la leçon, qui lui avait tant de fois murmuré des mots doux. Dans un élan de courage, il fit volte-face et posa son regard brun sur la jeune femme : à bout de souffle, elle tenait maladroitement les pans de sa robe blanche entre ses mains, quelques nuances de rose traînaient sur ses joues et il ressentit un pincement au cœur, face à cette image.

Lentement, elle brisa la distance qui les séparait ; un par un, ses pas l'amenaient toujours un peu plus proche de ce garçon dont elle était folle amoureuse, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait planté son époux à l'autel, après qu'ils aient été déclarés mari et femme, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps ; toute la force qu'elle avait mit en elle, pour ne pas fondre en larmes, s'évapora lorsqu'elle se heurta à la tristesse qui inondait le regard du grand brun.

\- « je te le donne » souffla-t-elle, dans un élan gêné

Elle glissa le bouquet de roses blanches sous le nez du brun ; dans un geste maladroit, il l'attrapa entre ses mains et un douloureux frisson le prit lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent malencontreusement ceux de la demoiselle. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, à la teinte rose et il aurait aimé les faire sécher, la faire sourire, mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait perdu, il n'avait plus ce droit ; elle tenta maladroitement de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

\- « merci pour tout, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle

Dans un élan empreint d'une souffrance sans nom, elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée qui la conduirait une nouvelle fois vers l'homme à qui elle venait de dire oui, devant une centaine de personnes ; abandonnant derrière elle, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Ils étaient deux morceaux d'une même étoile, fascinante, belle, mais trop fragile pour cet univers.


End file.
